The Love I Meant to say
by LeFache Romanus
Summary: Érase una vez, una familia. Una familia increíblemente unida, con un primogénito bien parecido, y dos hermosas gemelas, tan bellamente parecidos y sin embargo tan maravillosamente diferentes. Una madre dulce y serena; y un padre intelectual, esforzado y con un carácter templado. Érase una vez lo que ya no es.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una tenue luz en la estancia. Justo como lo había pedido. La oscuridad me invitaba a pasar, me incitaba a confiar, pero yo sabía bien que no podía confiar ya en nadie.

Él me estaba esperando, sentado cubriendo su cara en la oscuridad, obedeciendo mis pedidos. Yo lo había llamado ya hacia 2 semanas, y le había explicado detalladamente lo que necesitaba que hiciera, para que yo pudiera acudir a verlo.

Lo había pensado muy bien, no podía dejar que supiera quien era, pero necesitaba que me escuchara, y quien mejor que un psicólogo totalmente recomendado por todo el mundo; y cuando digo todo el mundo, quiero decir todo el mundo. Eh viajado lo suficiente como para saber que ÉL era el más indicado.

-"Muy buenos días señorita Kinomoto, he buscado toda la semana por esta cita"-la voz de este hombre, es tranquilizante, incluso me hubiera gustado de no ser porque lo conocí de esta manera.

-"Puedo asegurarle que lo mismo he hecho yo señor Tsukishiro"-le dije, tomándolo de la mano y sellando un pacto de mutuo entendimiento-"Me han hablado de lo magnifico que es en su campo".

-"Me alaga Ud. Señorita Kinomoto"-me respondió. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabia bien que estaba sonriendo, su voz lo delataba-"Debo decir que los arreglos para esta cita, en particular, me han causado una intriga muy grande".

-"Bien, entonces comencemos para así poder disipar sus dudas"-le conteste en un tono amigable. Siempre había sido buena con eso de ser agradable a los demás.

-"Bien, ¿por donde desea empezar?"

-"Buena pregunta"-le conteste, pero en realidad me pareció una pregunta condescendiente hacia mi persona, odiaba cuando la gente era condescendiente conmigo-"¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio?"

El se rio, como si hubiera hecho una broma demasiado hilarante para entender que era una forma amigable de decir que me dejara hablar a mi, y que se callara.

-"Y ¿Cuál es el principio?"-esa si era una buena pregunta. Estábamos comenzando a entendernos. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía respuesta a su pregunta.

O tal vez si, pero aun no lo averiguaba por mi misma. Pero a fin y al cabo estaba aquí para esto ¿no es así?

-"Ud. ¿Nunca se ha preguntado, qué tan fuerte es el amor?"- era una pregunta retorica, no quería que la respondiera, es así como YO pensaba que debía de comenzar la historia, porque después de todo, fue con esa pregunta que comenzó todo a desmoronarse.

* * *

><p>Y es así como comienzo con una nueva historia. Se que ya tienen la certeza de quien es, pero puedo asegurarles que no creo que estén cerca de adivinar, o para los que han leído mi otra historia "La ultima luz oscura" seguramente si sabrán quien es el personaje que narra esta peculiar historia que se me ocurrió pensando.<p>

¿Pueden creerlo? Se me ocurrió pensando… jejejejejejeej XD


	2. Todo Comenzó Con Un Te Amo

**CAPITULO I**

**TODO COMENZÓ POR UN TE AMO**

_Aquella siempre pregunta '¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor?'_

_Las historias románticas siempre empiezan con la protagonista y sus pensamientos profundos acerca del amor y la pureza de este. Pero este no es mi caso._

_-"Señorita Kinomoto, debo decir que me sorprende mucho su pregunta… no tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta, porque mejor no me lo aclara usted"-me respondió Tsukishiro, pero por supuesto que había anticipado esa pregunta antes de que siquiera el la pronunciara-"Después de todo, estamos aquí por usted"_

_Le sonreí ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido desde que alguien me había asegurado que esta ahí por mi y no por si mismo? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto de la terapia._

_-"Bueno, lo cierto es que no tengo idea de cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser el amor"-le dije-"Pero es así como comienza la historia, así que le recomiendo que se acomode porque este será un relato largo y algo pesado, pero siéntase libre de interrumpirme cuando tenga alguna pregunta acerca de mi comportamiento en situaciones que le iré relatando, ya que necesito que entienda bien lo que le voy a contar"_

_Creo que mi aclaración lo hiso sentir mas confuso aun. Pero no lo culpo, soy ese tipo de personas que se divierte con los juegos mentales, manipular a las personas ha sido un don que me fue dado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no lo uso para cosas malas, como todos han de pensar._

Era una de las más hermosas mañanas que pudiera haber en Tomoeda, a pesar de ser invierno, el sonido del viento contra la ventana era pacifico y tranquilizador. No quería levantarme, debo decir que mi costumbre no es dormirme hasta tarde. Pero algo acerca de esa mañana me hiso querer quedarme en cama.

Los sonidos usuales de la mañana comenzaron a inundar la casa. Podía escuchar desde lo lejos, las pisadas constantes de mi padre, un paso ligero, tranquilo, y energético. Las pisadas de un hombre feliz con su vida.

Comencé a asearme. Y empece con mi cabellera.

Mi cabello castaño se dividía en dos partes, una que me llegaba a los hombros y otra que tocaba la mitad de mi espalda. Solía agradarme tenerlo largo, me recordaba a mi abuela, ella solía llevarlo largo en su juventud también y eso le traía buenos recuerdos a mi gruñón abuelo, lo cual lo hacia mas fácil de controlar cuando se ponía de malas con todo el mundo, es como mi arma secreta contra mi querido, terco y gruñón abuelo .

Yo era de altura media, no muy alta, no muy chica. Tampoco era gorda- y eso estoy depuesta a aceptarlo, no como las chicas que dicen estar gordas cuando no lo están-, la forma de mi cuerpo era la misma que la de mi hermana y mi madre, las tres éramos delgadas y de rasgos finos y elegantes. Esta de más decir que estaba en los genes, la familia de mi madre suele tener los mismos rasgos.

Me bañe y me puse el uniforme de la preparatoria Seiju. Consistía de un saco azul marino, con falda negra y calcetas del mismo color, y por supuesto una blusa blanca. Ese día, recuerdo haberme puesto una diadema, de color azul con un moño de lado, para retener mi cabello.

Coloque mi reloj en mi muñeca izquierda-como siempre lo hacia-, vi la hora y supe que todo estaba en orden, me daría tiempo para hacer todo lo que solía hacer en las mañanas.

Arregle mi habitación, y me puse mi mochila al salir. Baje con toda calma las escalera- me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo-, cuando iba a la mitad de las mismas, comencé a oler el inconfundible aroma del desayuno. No importaba cuantas veces lo preparaba, el desayuno de mi padre siempre era delicioso e inusual.

Le gustaba convinar los aromas y sabores, así que siempre teníamos algo diferente que comer cuando el se encargaba del desayuno.

Su comida me recordaba a la calidez del verano en mi piel, tan familiar, abrazador y renaciente. Así era su comida, siempre que comiera algo de mi padre, me recordaba a mi hogar.

-"Buenos días hija"-me saludo papá al llegar a la cocina para ayudarle a poner el desayuno.

-"Buenos días papá"-le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba en los estante res los cubiertos que necesitaríamos (siendo japoneses no eran demasiado, debo agregar)-"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

-"Espléndidamente, gracias por preguntar hija"-el optimismo de mi padre solo era calculable con los años luz que recorren al universo.

-"¿Cómo durmió mamá?"-le pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-"Ha dormido apaciblemente"-me regalo una sonrisa cómplice, ambos sabíamos que mi madre y hermana compartían el mismo amor **el sueño-**"De hecho ha dormido tan plácidamente, que he decidido no despertarla"

-"Si bueno"-le dije mientras me dirigía al comedor para poner la mesa-"Desearía hacer los mismo con Sakura, pero sabemos que si no la despierto, seguramente llegara tarde de nuevo"

Pude escuchar la leve risa de mi padre antes de salir de la cocina.

Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos sido así de unidos, no necesitábamos palabras para entender lo que queríamos decir. Ambos teníamos mucho en común y compartíamos intereses iguales. Creo que en ese sentido Sakura y mamá son iguales.

Creo que es la cosa de tener una familia de dos padres y dos hermanos. Sakura y mi madre siempre han sido un gran equipo, ambas son tan vivaces y encantadoras, y mi padre y yo hacemos un fantástico dúo.

Y es que, a pesar de que hablo mas de lo que habla papá-es lo que comparten él y Touya- hablo menos que mamá y Sakura. En ese sentido soy un intermedio, pero para lo demás es diferente, me gusta la historia es una de mis pasiones, y concuerda perfectamente con la carrera de arqueología de mi padre.

Ambos somos buenos con los números, y somos muy ahorrativos. Y también somos muy realistas, además de que cuidamos de dos mujeres que les encanta dormir y hablar a mil por hora.

Reí un poco antes la mención de la cualidad más infalible de mi madre y mi hermana, tienen tanta energía y son tan… bueno no sabría describirlo, ambas tienen un espíritu de animadoras- y lo digo literalmente ya que ambas en la preparatoria han sido las jefas de animadoras de la escuela- y bueno cuando tienes a personalidades tan activas como esas, esta de mas decir que hablan muy rápido y corren siempre para todo.

-"Creo que no sobrevivirían sin nosotros ¿no crees?"-me dijo papá cuando volví a entrar en la cocina.

-"Estoy segura que no sobrevivirían si nosotros"-le sonreí y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejía-"Hablando de sobrevivir, iré a despertar a Sakura antes de que se nos haga tarde"

Subí de nuevo las escaleras y abrí la habitación de mi hermana Sakura. A diferencia de mi habitación, la de ella estaba solo algo desorganizada-mi hermana no era la reina del orden, pero ciertamente tampoco era desordenada- y la pude ver a ella dormida boca abajo en su cama. Se miraba como lo que era, un ángel.

Lastimosamente, tenia que despertar al ángel de su sueño. No es por nada, pero mi hermana es una perezosa de lo peor, y hablo de que le es casi imposible levantarse por voluntad propia en las mañanas.

Busque mi celular de la bolsa de mi falda y marque a la única persona que se que puede despertarla sin usar agua.

-"¿Ya es hora?"-pregunto la voz varonil de mi hermano del otro lado.

Desde que Touya se había mudado al campus de su universidad, lo hemos extrañado mucho. Especialmente Sakura, que no tiene a su propio despertador andante, desde que el se fue.

Pero hay que admitir que la vida universitaria le ha caído bien a mi hermano, ya no era tan gruñón como antes-rasgo heredado de mi madre, Nadeshiko, y de su familia-, creo que lo que le hacia falta era alejarse un poco para darse cuenta que nos extrañaba.

-"Si, ya es hora"-le conteste, aunque la pregunta era algo obvia, ya que si lo estaba llamando a esa hora de la mañana, era porque definitivamente ya era hora.

-"Ponme en alta voz"-me pidió amablemente mi hermano.

Hice lo que me dijo, puse mi celular en alta voz, y lo puse cerca de Sakura, justo a unos centímetros de su oído.

-"¡MONTROS LEVANTATE YA!"-la voz de mi hermano puede hacer que un imperio se estremezca cuando quiere-"¡SABEMOS QUE LOS MONTROS SE LA PASA DURMIENDO PARA DESCANZAR LO QUE NO PUDIERON CUANDO SE ESTABAN COMIENDO AL MUNDO ENTERO…. PERO ES HORA DE QUE TE LEVANTES!"

Y sobra decir, que después de eso Sakura no solo se cayó de su cama, sino que estuvo tirando almohadazos a la puerta. Supongo que estaba tan dormida aun, que no se acordaba que Touya estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de Tomoeda.

-"Gracias"-agarre mi celular de vuelta y le dije a mi hermano.

-"¡HERMANO YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!"-después del grito desesperado de Sakura, solo pude reír ligeramente.

-"No hay problema, cuéntame si se vuelve a dormir"-me respondió mi hermano. Por mucho que Touya molestara a Sakura, sabia que lo hacia feliz.

Y no lo culpo Sakura tiene ese efecto en las personas.

-"¿Vendrás a casa el domingo?"-le pregunte luego de que Sakura dejara de arrojar almohadas al aire-"Te he extrañado mucho, y necesito llevarte a un nuevo café que han abierto por aquí"

-"¿Un nuevo café?"-pregunto mi hermano-"Eso quiero verlo, no es usual que en un pueblo tan pequeño abran un café de repente, y no lo vi cuando estuve por haya"

-"Se llama MuUe"-le dije recordando el cartel del pequeño café. Al decirle esto a mi hermano, se hecho a reír-"Es un nombre algo irónico, ya que también tiene una figura de una vaca en el frente... pero lo mas raro es que la verdad adentro es todo moderno"

-"Puedo imaginarlo, creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no puedo recordarlo"

-"Típico de Touya Kinomoto, se olvida de llevar a su hermana a la ciudad de visita, y luego alardea de ello en sus narices"-ambos reímos con ganas ante mi comentario-"Pero la razón por la que te he querido llevar, es que hay un show los domingos, en donde los poetas pueden leer sus obras, quiero entrar y como mamá y Sakura son muy imperativas para estarse tranquilas por un rato…"

-"¡Oye!"-escuche quejarse a Sakura, al menos ahora sabia que no estaba dormida de nuevo.

-"Y papá estará en un viaje, entonces quería que tu fueras"

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado. Me preguntaba si había colgado por accidente, pues no podía escuchar nada.

-"De acuerdo, iré el domingo"-dijo después de unos minutos, esto era raro mi hermano usualmente contestaba rápido.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-le pregunte algo preocupada-"Si no puedes venir, no tienes que hacerlo, sabes lo exigente que soy con las personas a veces, no quiero que pienses que me sentiré ofendida si no vas"

-"No es eso"-me respondió con un dejo de inseguridad. Ahora si estaba preocupada, Touya no era para nada inseguro-"Estaré ahí lo prometo… Me tengo que ir, me esperan en el hospital"

Mi hermano estaba en el ultimo año de su residencia, luego de eso será oficialmente un doctor.

-"De acuerdo, hasta pronto"- me despedí y colgué. Algo no estaba bien, y le sacaría la verdad a mi hermano, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-"Miau, miau, miau"- el maullido del felino de la casa me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-"Hola Cerberos"-lo salude con una cascadita atrás de su oído-"Vamos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que mamá sepa que estuviste durmiendo en el cuarto de Sakura… Otra vez"

Voltio a ver y mi hermana se encontraba todavía tirada en el suelo. Me acerque a ella, y confirme que no estaba durmiendo, o al menos no en la manera tradicional, estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos… otra vez.

-"Cerberos, crees que si te tiras a la cara de tu dueña y le maúllas ¿despertara de su sueño?"-le dije, y podría jurar que el gato me sonrió de vuelta.

_-"Espere un segundo"-me interrumpió Tsukishiro-¿"Me esta queriendo decir que el gato le sonrió?_

_Sonreí inocentemente, porque sabía que ahora me trataría como loca si no daba la respuesta correcta._

_-"Fue en sentido figurado Tsukishiro"-le dije aun sonriendo-"Los gatos no sonríen, y aunque lo hicieran, no estoy segura de estar lo suficientemente loca como para verlo… pero decir que el gato de mi casa es mas humano que animal porque…"_

Y entonces se puso encima de la cara de mi hermana y jugo con su cola enfrente de ella, maullando. Fue gracioso porque hiso exactamente lo que le pedí, y con eso Sakura despertó completamente.

-"¡Kero!"-grito-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

-"Te esta despertando dormilona"-le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara-"Y es hora de que te levantes, o llegaras tarde… otra vez"

Creo que ese día dije tantos 'Otra vez', porque lo cierto es que mi hermana es muy repetitiva, tiene un patrón de conducta muy predecible.

-"Y como te dije desde el año pasado"-le recordé-"Ya no te esperare, no me gusta correr a clases, asique arréglate y baja a desayunar"

Después de eso salí de la habitación tranquilamente.

-"¿Sakary?"-me llamo mi hermana.

-"¿Si?"-le pregunte, ya que obviamente no iba a seguir sin que la incitara.

-"Tuve un sueño"-me dijo, y sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero aun así agrego-"uno de esos sueños"

Me dio un escalofrió. Ya recordaba porque no me había querido levantar esa mañana, yo también tuve uno de esos sueños.

_-"¿Uno de esos sueño?"-pregunto Tsukishiro nuevamente._

_-"Se que esto sonara loco, incluso para usted, y se que ha escuchado muchas locuras"-le dije en medio broma y creo que le hiso algo de gracias, pero supongo que su curiosidad era mas fuerte porque solo espero a que siguiera-"vera, desde que éramos pequeñas, Sakura y yo tenemos este tipo de alerta..."_

_-"¿Alerta?"_

_-"Si, vera"-tome una gran bocana de aire para poder contarlo-"Ambas soñamos con la torre de Tokio, cuando algo malo esta apunto de pasar, nunca sabemos que es, pero sabemos que es malo"_

_Seguía callado, supongo que esperaba a que siguiera explicando. _

_-"Cuando tenia 6 años, soñamos con la torre de Tokio, y mi madre fue internada en el hospital por una enfermedad congénita"-le explique-"se recupero luego de 10 meses en tratamiento y operaciones."_

"_Cuando tenía 8 años, soñamos de nuevo con la torre de Tokio, y hubo un terremoto tan grande, que la casa casi se nos cae encima"_

"_cuando tenia 10 volvió a pasa, pero esta vez murió mi abuela"_

"_a los 12 años, nuestra maestra preferida de primaria-a quien todavía le hablábamos- murió en un accidente aéreo"_

"_a los 13 años, se murió el papá de nuestra mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji"_

"_Pero hacia muchos años que no soñábamos con ella, desde la muerte del Tío. Y para entonces ya teníamos 17 años, asique pasamos 4 años sin preocuparnos por eso, pero…"_

Sabia lo que significaba, alguien estaba en peligro. Y algo me decía que era mi hermano, tal vez por eso había estado tan extraño cuando lo había llamado. Tal vez él lo sabía también.

Pero con este tipo de sueños uno nunca sabe quien será. No podía adivinar si era mi hermano o alguien más. Pero tenia que ser él, porque sino no me hubiera dado un dolor en el pecho tan fuerte como el que sentía.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Sakura, trataría de hacer algo y tal vez eso es lo que no tenía que suceder, porque perdería entonces a mis dos hermanos. No quiere decir que no desee que mi hermano este a salvo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible porque eso no pasara.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"-y con eso la hice sonreír, eso es lo que mi mamá solía decirnos cuando teníamos alguna preocupación y eso es lo que le diría para que no se preocupara específicamente por eso.

Salí de su habitación y me fui directo a desayunar. Papá ya había servido y ambos estábamos comiendo, mientras escuchábamos los estragos que Sakura hacia todas las mañanas, antes de bajar a desayunar.

-"¿Te tienes que ir hoy?"-le pregunte a mi padre, ignorando los sonidos de mi hermana.

-"Si, esa excavación es muy importante para la universidad"-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero podía ver que no le complacía del todo darme esa respuesta-"Regresare en una semana, lo prometo"

Le sonreí, porque sabíamos bien que esa promesa solo era una mas. Un defecto mayor en mi padre, es que en las excavaciones pierde la noción del tiempo, creo que hasta se le olvidaba si era día o noche. Pero era un gran padre y por eso lo perdonaba, además de que cuando realmente no era necesario trataba de quedarse con nosotros.

Podía ver porque mi madre lo había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Mi padre, era magnifico.

-"No te vayas sin despierte de mamá, sabes como se pone cuando despierta y descubre que no te volverá a ver hasta dentro de unos días y ni siquiera se despidieron"-le dije, terminando mi desayuno y tomando mi almuerzo, tenia la esperanza de esperar a mi hermana, pero es demasiado lenta y eso no va mucho conmigo-"Dile a Sakura que lo siento, pero no la pude esperar"

Le di un beso en la mejía cuando regresaba de lavarme los dientes.

-"Hasta pronto papá"

-"Adiós cariño"

-"Papá no me digas adiós, sabes que no me gusta que lo digas"-lo reprendí-"me da la sensación de que ya no vas a regresar"

-"De acuerdo ya no lo diré"-dijo sonriendo mas, si es que eso era posible-"Te amo hija"

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero algo dentro de mí se removió cuando dijo eso. Me sentía mal porque se fuera, pero era la primera vez que me sentía tan renuente a que no se despidiera. Pero seguramente era por el tonto sueño que había tenido ese día…

Todo estaría bien, me dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-"Yo también te amo papá… regresa a casa pronto y a salvo"-le dije como despedida, pero lo ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro.

Me fui caminando hacia la escuela. Suena tonto sabiendo que tenia un carro, perfectamente cuidado para usar, pero me gustaba sentir el viento desordenar mis castaños cabellos, y sentir como los arboles de cerezo me saludaban a su paso.

El verde de la naturaleza en Tomoeda, me recordaba a Sakura y sus grande y expresivos ojos, ojos color jade que brillaban en la oscuridad mas profunda. Sus ojos eran otra herencia de mi madre, ya que ella poseía los mismos ojos expresivos y vivaces de mi hermana.

Mi hermano Touya, era historia diferente. A diferencia de Sakura y de mi, el era de tez morena, un moreno lindo y bronceado. Sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como el negro del café- el color de sus cabellos se debía a mi abuelo, ya que él tenía el mismo tipo de cabellera, y también comparten eso de ser algo griñones, a veces nadie los soporta- y es mucho más alto que Sakura y yo. Además de que sus ojos con de un café profundo y analíticos, igual que los de mi papá.

La verdad es que Touya y papá, son muy parecidos físicamente, aunque no tanto por la expresión del rostro, los lentes de papá y el color del cabello, pero aparte de eso son casi idénticos.

Camine hacia la preparatoria, y como siempre cuando llegaba sin Sakura, no había ni un solo alma rondando por ahí. Eso me gustaba, porque entones tenia tiempo para pensar, tiempo para sentir sin tener que ocultar nada a nadie.

Camine por vario rato así. Sintiéndome tan libre como el aire a mi alrededor, que podía ir y venia cuando quisiera, que consolaba cuando llamabas a su presencia.

Creo que me quede ahí por más de media hora, porque cuando me di cuenta, ya varios alumnos estaban en su grado, y el ajetreo escolar regresaba a su estado normal a los alrededores.

Regrese a paso tranquilo a mi salón. Seguramente Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaría ahí. La verdad es que suena raro, pero Sakura estaba en el mismo salón que yo este año, y siendo hermanas gemelas, se supone que eso no debería permitir.

Pero creo que todo fue gracias a la influencia de mi abuelo Masaki Amamiya. Le había, apropósito, comentado que era algo duro pasar en una escuela con amigas diferentes y profesores turnados entre Sakura y Yo, porque yo siempre le tenía que ayudar en su tarea y seria más fácil si ambas tuviéramos la misma.

Así que supongo que movió su mano, como todo Amamiya de mi familia, e hiso que Sakura y yo estuviéramos en el mismo salón, porque su majestad la princesita del señor Masaki lo ordeno.

Sinceramente no me gustaba mucho tener la atención de mi abuelo, era tan cansino. Porque siempre tenia que hacer lo que el quería de mi, para no volver las cosas mas difíciles entre él y mis papás, ya que a el nunca le agrado el matrimonio de mis padres. Pero si hago todo lo que él desea de mi, entonces me convierto en lo que nunca seria un error.

Pero todo cuanto comentaba, era siempre tomado con demasiada consideración. Recuerdo cuando le dije que me encontraba, tan acalorada que cuando fuera grande me iría de viaje a lugares con lagos y cataratas, para no tener que sentir calor.

Y lo que hiso fue comprarme una casa con un lago artificial, que el mismo construyo. Todo por un pequeño comentario de niña de ¿Qué? 11 años.

Estoy segura que lo hiso para no tener que soportar, la perdida de otra nieta, como lo fue la de mi mamá. Lo cierto es que, mi mamá es nieta de Masaki Amamiya, pero nosotros también lo tratamos como abuelo. Seria algo brusco y de demasiada confianza, el llamarlo bisabuelo.

Cuando termine mis pensamientos, ya estaba en el salón, me senté en mi asiento habitual, y salude todos al pasar. No me creía popular, no para nada, Sakura y Tomoyo eran las populares, ellas estaban en cosas como el coro y el equipo de porristas.

Yo prefería la clase de cosas que no llaman tanto la atención. Soy la presidenta del grupo de fotografía- y eso es algo que se hacer muy bien-, y también capitana del equipo de matemáticas- como dije antes, las matemáticas se me dan por genes- aunque prácticamente fui obligada por el profesor, ya que juraba que sin mi no ganarían, y hasta llamo a mi hermano- resulta ser que son antiguos conocido- para que me convenciera, cosa que hiso.

Soy buena en las cosas que mucho creería raras. Y la verdad no me importa, no necesito la aprobación de nadie para sentirme feliz. Mi familia era lo que me hacia feliz, si ellos estaban conmigo siempre, no había porque preocuparse por mi.

-"Buenos días Sakary"-me saludo Tomoyo Daidoji, quien era la mejor amiga de Sakura y mía, además de prima. Desde pequeñas habíamos sido inseparables, lo cual hacia aun mejor que estuviéramos en el mismo salón.

-"Buenos días Tomoyo"-le dije mientras ella se sentaba en el escritorio de al lado derecho mío. Mire hacia atrás y efectivamente, Sakura no había llegado todavía, lo cual era casi imposible, si yo misma me asegure de que saliera de su cama a la hora correcta.

Estuvimos hablando con Tomoyo por un buen rato. Resulta ser que el coro cantaría en el festival de las flores este año, y Tomoyo seria la solista-como siempre-, así que no nos podría acompañar a casa ya que tenían prácticas después de clases.

Le asegure que no había ningún problema, después de todo, si Sakura llegaba tarde… otra vez, entonces llegaría a la preparatoria con su motoneta y nos iríamos en ella, asique era mejor si no la dejábamos caminando sola a ELLA.

Se que sonara extraño, ya que comente que tenia un carro, y mi hermana tiene una motoneta. Pero no tiene nada que ver con preferencias ni nada de eso, mi hermana eligió para nuestro ultimo cumpleaños, que quería tener una motocicleta en vez de un carro, yo estaba bien con cualquier de los dos, o eso fue lo que le dije a todos, pero en realidad esperaba a que fuera un carro.

Sakura es un espíritu libre, y una motoneta le queda perfecta. Pero yo prefiero la seguridad y comodidad que me brinda un carro. Aun así, nuestro abuelo nos compro justo lo que queríamos. Aunque nuestros padre no estaban muy seguros de aceptarlo, Sakura se miraba tan emocionada que no pude rechazar mi propio regalo, aunque se que a mi padre le dolió, porque sabe que el no puede darnos ese tipo de lujos.

La verdad es que nuestros vehículos encajan perfectamente con nuestras personalidades, y prometimos que si alguna necesitaba el vehículo de la otra, solo los prestamos y los mantenemos en buen estado. Fue un arreglo conveniente y provechoso. Aunque la mayoría de veces es Sakura quien me pide prestado el auto, mas de lo que yo le pido prestada la motoneta.

A todo esto, la campana al fin sonó y mi-por naturaleza atrasada- hermana aun no llegaba. Respire profundo tratando de ignorar los ojos sobre mí. Siempre era lo mismo, si ella llegaba tarde se preguntaban si estábamos peleadas porque no habíamos aparecido juntas.

Claro esta que la mayoría de adolecentes en esta preparatoria, a pesar de ser ya semi-graduados, que como somos gemelas, amabas debemos andar pegadas siempre. Ya llevábamos años combatiendo con eso, pero la verdad me daba igual. No era lo que ellos pensaran de mí, lo que me importaba.

Escuche sonidos afuera del aula y supe que Sakura estaba siendo regañada por haber llegado tarde, otra vez.

Como dije antes, el patrón de conducta de mi hermana, es muy predecible.

-"Espero señorita Kinomoto, que aprenda del buen ejemplo que es su hermana y llegue temprano mas seguido"-el profesor de calculo era un viejo chillón.

¿Tenia que usarme como excusa siempre? Que su hermana esto, que su hermana lo otro, incluso cuando Sakura lograba con sus esfuerzos y méritos a sacar buenas notas en sus exámenes o tareas, secretamente el profesor se me acercaba para preguntarme si mi hermana estaba abusando de mi inteligencia o algo por el estilo.

La cosa es, el viejo chillón del profesor de cálculo, me adoraba. No solo comparaba a mi dulce y perfecta hermana conmigo, sino que siempre lo hacia con todos los que no les agradaba en el salón. Al principio todos me odiaban por culpa de su preferitismo, luego se dieron cuenta que lo detestaba tanto como todos, y me dejaron en paz.

La verdad es que, no se que es lo que el viejo chillón me admiraba tanto, pero seguramente tenia que ver con lo de "perfecta alumna".

Se que mi hermana no es una santa cuando a lo escolar se refiere. Digo: duerme despierta, a veces hasta duerme en las clases, no es muy buena en las matemáticas, y a veces es muy distraída.

Pero no por eso la tenían que discriminar por cada cosita buena que hiciera. Que yo me dedicara a ser una nerd no quiere decir que ella también lo va a ser. Ella es perfecta tal y como es, y estoy segura que mucho miran eso. Yo en cambio guardo mis imperfecciones detrás de notas sobresalientes, y actitud correcta. Porque le tengo que probar a mi abuelo que, mis padre hicieron algo bueno al casarse.

Pero no puedo evitar molestarme con este patético profesor, por molestar a mi hermana.

-"Disculpe profesor"-llame su atención, mientras seguía sermoneando a mi hermana.

-"¿Si, Sakary?"- esa era otra cosa que odiaba de él, que me llamara por mi nombre. A mi hermana le decía Kinomoto, a mi me decía Sakary. Como si fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo.

-"Preferiría si no me usa como ejemplo cuando regaña a mi hermana"-fue lo que dije, aunque lo hice con una sonrisa para que creyera que era algo amable lo que le estaba diciendo-"No es bueno compararnos, crea rivalidades entre hermanos, y aunque ese no sea el caso entre mi hermana y yo, no creo que sea correcto que lo haga"

Al terminar de hablar me senté nuevamente, ya que al hablar había permanecido parada.

Todos quedaron en silencian, sabia lo que tenían que estar pensando, pero seguía sin importarme. Mas sin embargo vi como Sakura enrojecía.

También sabía lo que ella debía de estar pensando. Y no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Ella creía que con mi comentario, dejaba en claro que yo me sentía avergonzada de ella, porque siempre hacia cosas para señalarnos. Pero a mi no me importaba que hablaran de mi, solo me importaba que ella se sintiera segura de que sus acciones- aunque tenían repercusiones- pero que no tenia la culpa de que a los profesores se les ocurriera usarnos a ambas como ejemplos de bueno y malo.

Luego de un largo silencio. El profesor dejo pasar a mi hermana y yo me quede mas tranquila.

El pelo de Sakura estaba terriblemente alborotado, pero le daba un toque encantador a sus facciones angelicales. A pesar de que Sakura y yo nos pareciéramos mucho, también éramos muy distintas, no solo en nuestra actitud, sino también físicamente. Sus ojos era color jade, mientras que los míos era color zafiro; yo tenia uno cuantos lunares esparcidos cerca de mis labios y uno sobre el labio superaos, mientras que Sakura esta libre de toda peca o lunar; mi cabello era cortado en dos capas y algo largo, el de ella era mas corto que el mío, le llegaba hasta los hombros y aunque también lo tenia cortado en campas, ella tenia tres, una que le llegaba a las orejas- en donde se le arremolinaban sus lacios cabellos- otra que le llegaba a la barbilla y otra que llegaba tal vez un poco mas de los hombros. Sinceramente me gusta como se le hace su cabello, se mira tan encantadoramente aniñada; y bueno también estaba la diferencia en que yo era ligeramente mas alta que Sakura.

El día paso, casi sin ningún cambio. Tuvimos un examen sorpresa de matemáticas- que por supuesto yo ya había anticipado y le había ayudado a Sakura a repasar-, y le aclare a Sakura que me sentía orgullosa de ella y no avergonzada, a ala hora del almuerzo claro, ya que en clases no suelo hablar demasiado.

Fue un día bastante tranquilo la verdad. Nada que me pudiera preocupar.

Cuando era hora de irnos a casa-como predije- Sakura había llevado la motoneta, pero le dije que prefería caminar y aclarar mi mente un poco, y que seria mejor que ella fuera a casa y comenzara a preparar la cena.

La verdad es que no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal, y lo confirme cuando pase por el templo Tsukimine y el agua del estanque no me dejaba ver mi reflejo. No se porque, peros siempre he sido buena ajando coincidencias que se vuelven conexiones a hechos mayores, y dan a un destino inevitable.

Después e esa mala sensación, saque mi celular y por segunda vez en el día, marque el numero de mi hermano, pero no contesto. No me preocupe mucho, ya que seguramente a esa hora estaría ocupado en su residencia.

Respire profundo y camine de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue mamá ya había llegado. Usualmente llegaba a una hora correcta, ya que su trabajo no le tomaba tanto tiempo como el de papá. Ella era directora creativa en una empresa de publicidad, y también es fotógrafa. Lo cual nos hace suponer que por supuesto que herede eso de ella también.

-"Hola hija ¿Cómo fue tu día de hoy?"-pregunto una sonriente Nadeshiko. Aunque yo bien sabia que su alegría no seria completa, hasta que mi padre regresara de esa excavación.

-"En realidad fue un día algo aburrido, no paso nada importante, solo un par de exámenes sorpresa y nada mas"-le conteste tomando asiento en la mesa, luego de haberme cambiado de zapatos.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que el ultimo año de preparatoria no es tan emocionante como todos piensan"-me dijo mamá.

Antes de empezar a comer, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejía, ya que se me había olvidado haberlo al sentarme.

-"Y tu Sakura"-pregunto mi mamá-"¿Cómo fue tu día?"

Sakura se sonrojo y dijo.

-"Llegue tarde y el profesor de calculo me reprendió"- sabia que se lo iba a contar, por eso no se lo había mencionado antes. Hay que darles la oportunidad a las personas de dar sus razones antes de meternos en sus hechos.

-"y ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"- mamá no era del tipo que gritan o te golpean porque hiciste algo malo, prefiere hacernos reflexionar, en eso ella y mi papá se parecen bastante.

-"Es que…"-dijo mi hermana, pero creo que no le gustaba mucho decir sus razones-"me quede mucho tiempo pensando y se me hiso tarde"

Mamá y yo reímos un poco, pero no por burlaros. Nos reímos, porque Sakura, siempre seria Sakura. Y eso de ser algo torpe y distraída lo saco de mamá, asique ella la podía comprender bien.

-"Cariño solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar ¿de acuerdo?"- y aunque mamá dijo eso, las tres sabíamos muy bien que eso no iba a pasar.

Seguimos hablando y comiendo, también reímos un poco ante las alocadas ideas de mi hermana, y las historias, graciosas de los años de preparatoria, de mi madre y la velada termino muy placentera.

Esta noche me tocaba a mi lavar los platos y cubiertos, asique me adelante a hacer eso y limpiar y ordenar la cocina.

Al salir me encontré con mamá dormida en el sillón-como siempre hacia cuando papá no estaba- con el televiso encendido, en una película romántica. Sakura estaba a su lado y ambas se acurrucaban la una a la otra, protegiéndose así del frio del invierno.

Saque del armario, que hay en uno de los pasillos de la casa, un cobertor y las deje descansar. De cualquier manera mañana no debíamos de ir a estudiar temprano. Ya que los preparativos para el festival de las flores comenzarían apartar del día de mañana, que seria sábado.

Me fui a mi habitación y comencé a hacer mis tareas, no quería hacerlas el domingo aunque no las tuviera que entregar mañana. Me hice una coleta alta, y me cambie de vestimenta a mis pijamas. Termine con mis tareas y cuando me di cuenta ya era las 10:30 pm. Necesitaba dormir, asique me lave los dientes y antes de apagar la luz, intente llamar de nuevo a Touya, pero nadie contestaba, y eso ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Intente llamar a mi hermano como por lo menos veinte veces, pero no contesto, asique sin mas que hacer me tuve que dormir aunque me fue difícil conciliar el sueño después de todo.

Sentía pasos fuertes y airados subir por las escaleras. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la oscuridad, y mi reloj dando las 2:00 am. No sabía lo que eso significaba, ya que seguía escuchando los pasos, pero no daba con quien era. Mamá y Sakura no tenían el peso suficiente para hacer tal estrepito con sus pasos.

Me preocupe y pensé en salir a investigar, aunque antes me debatí en si llamar a la policía primero o salir. Al final creo que alguien tomo la decisión por mí, ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la luz brillante del corredor me cegó por unos segundos.

Pude distinguir una silueta masculina, pero no podía reconocer su rostro, ya que aun me encontraba cegada. Pero al fin pude distinguir al hombre.

Era Touya, parado en la puerta de mi habitación, despertándome a las dos de mañana y con una pose que parecía derrotada. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos más, los minutos más largos de mi vida y de repente, de la nada, me abrazo.

O más bien, se abrazo de mí.

Pude sentir como se aferraba a mí, como si me fuera a deshacer en el aire, y no entendía nada, pero sabia que me necesitaba, asique lo sostuve, incluso cuando sentía que me asfixiaría de tan apretado abrazo.

-"¡Sakary! ¡Sakary! ¡Sakary!"-escuche que Sakura me llamaba, pero no me podía mover, asique espere asta que su voz me encontró en la penumbra de mi habitación abrazada a Touya, quien parecía no reaccionar a los gritos de Sakura, lo cual era extraño en el.

Escuche los pasos frenéticos de mi hermana, como si no supiera donde encontrarme y me necesitara desesperadamente. Una ansiedad maligna me hiso temblar, pero estoy segura que eso tampoco lo sintió Touya.

-"¡Sakary!"-al fin me encontró y desde la puerta de mi habitación coloco una mano en el marco, como si se fuera a caer, y pude ver que lloraba porque sus lagrimas brillaban con la luz del corredor.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Fue lo único que pudo pasar por mi mente en aquel momento.

-"¡Sakary!"-grito nuevamente mi hermana, como si aun no me hubiera visto-"¡Era papá!"

No entendía bien sus palabras, pero supe que no eran buenas, porque mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir como era abandonado por mi alma.

-"¡El del sueño!-grito-"¡El del sueño era papá!"

Y fue cuando todo se hiso claro, el porque de la reacción de Touya, y porque mi hermana se encontraba tan histérica. Tal vez Touya no había estado escuchando nada, pero a la mención de papá, su cuerpo se paralizo y sentí un líquido resbalar por mi hombro, y supe que mi hermano, uno de los hombre mas testarudos y fuertes que he conocido, estaba llorando.

Porque mi padre se había muerto.

Sentía que miles de lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y colaban como mares en mis mejías, sentía como si ya no pudiera sentir, asique ya ni siquiera sabia si seguía con Touya abrazado a mi o no.

Solo sentía que nada era real y que todo era mentira, y la única verdad ser repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, como si pateara mi cerebro y lo dejara en repetición una y otra vez. Y siempre decían las mismas palabras en la voz de mi padre, no hace unas horas atrás "_**Te amo Hija", **_Y seguía y seguía una y otra vez.

Pero cuando Sakura comenzó a sollozar, desperté de mi letargo, y supe que me necesitaba. Aun Touya me sostenía, como si yo también fuera su única verdad. Acerque mis manos a mis mejías para limpiarlas de las lagrimas. Pero no había nada, ni siquiera rastros de que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí.

Y de alguna manera eso me hiso sentir aun peor.

Con una mano temblorosa le indique a Sakura que se acomodara en mi cama y se quedara con nosotros. Ambos lloraron, y lloraron y lo siguieron haciendo, hasta que el dolor y el cansancio los consumió y cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos me abrazaban y se abrazaban entre los dos, dormidos, parecía como si nada los pudiera dañar, pero yo sabia mejor. No pude pegar un ojo en lo que resto de la noche. Y no me preocupe por si quiera intentarlo.

Porque aunque había parado, la película volvió a repetirse diciendo: _**Te amo hija.**_

Sabia que mi mundo iba a cambiar, pero no pensé que en un día, en donde todo parecía tan aburrido y normal, algo tan fastidiosamente horrendo le sucedería a mi vida, a mi familia y a mi misma.

Apartar de ese día, ya nada fue lo mismo.

Ese fue el comienzo de los desastres que ocurrieron después.

_-"Como dije, soy muy buena para hallar coincidencias, que llevan a hechos mas grandes"-le explique a Tsukishiro, mientras que el guardaba un sepulcral silencio._

_Agradecía porque no se disculpo por la muerte de mi padre, lo cual muchos lo hacían y me molestaba de sobre manera. Tal vez este hombre me podría comenzar a agradar._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan sentido lo que yo sentí al leerlo, prometo subir el capitulo lo mas rápido posible, para comenzar con esto llamado 'EL MOMENTO DEL CAOS', que les prometo será un enredo y también un error tan grande que no creo que a mi misma se me haya ocurrido.<p>

PORFIS DIGANME QUE SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR :D


	3. El Tiempo se congelo

**CAPITULO II**

**El TIEMPO SE CONGELO **

No podía decir exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba en la cama acostada, entumecida por la incomoda posición en la que me dormí. Solo podía decir, que, había muchas cosas sucediendo dentro de mí. La información se procesaba en mi mente, a una velocidad casi tan vertiginosa, que era difícil pensar que los recuerdos fueran, en algún momento de mi vida, reales. Solo sabía que estaba ahí, y que ya no podía salir, de lo que quiera que fuera que me estuviera atrapando en un abismo fantasmagórico.

Se que suena ridículo, pero puedo asegurar que en aquel momento, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que es lo que sentía. Es decir, entendía que algo seriamente malo había ocurrido- o en tal caso, estaba sucediendo-, pero simplemente no cabía en mi mente aquel descenso que indicaba un hoyo negro en el fondo de mí- por el momento- remota alma.

Era algo extraño de pensar. Digo, sabía que estaba sintiendo: dolor, tristeza, nostalgia, abandono y tal vez hasta miseria. Pero en ese momento, no entendía esos sentimientos. Creo que fue como transportarme de ahí, salir de mi cotidiana vida, y estar en algún lugar remoto solamente pensando; y al mismo tiempo, era como estar enjaulada, atada y encarcelada en algún punto de ese viaje cósmico que estaba experimentando.

Es como cuando construyes algo, por ejemplo; un castillo gigante de legos, cuando eras tan solo un niño, y eso era lo más importante que podía haber en el mundo. Pones toda tu imaginación y esfuerzo en construirlo, te maravillas de tu creación, te regocijas en orgullo. Y de repente, llega alguien y lo patea.

Por supuesto, te pones enojado, gritas, te desesperas y hasta tal vez te pongas a llorar. En ese momento sientes tantas cosas, pero pensemos en el momento en el que estaba siendo destrozado… ese momento intermedio, entre tu felicidad y tu miseria. En ese momento, tan imaginario, como si no pudieras siquiera creer que esto te este pasando y hay un cierto trasfondo que te hace pensar en miles de cosas y en realidad en ninguna.

Si pudiera describir como me sienta o que es lo que pensé en ese momento, creo que seria el intermedio. Estaba en un intermedio. Todavía no me lo acababa de creer, pero sabía que había sucedido.

Durante todo ese tiempo que estuve pensando en eso, pude sentir el repentino deseo de salir de ahí. De poder sentirme real nuevamente, de creer en algo, cualquier cosa.

Asique cuidadosamente me decide del abrazo de mis hermanos, que agotados se encontraban todavía durmiendo. No quería despertarlos, no deseaba que ellos regresaran a la cruel realidad, solo porque yo todavía no pudiera hacerlo.

Me deslice a fuera de la habitación, y camine con paso pecaminoso hacia las escaleras. Ni siquiera pensé en ir al baño para lavarme la cara, ni pensé en cambiarme, ni tampoco pensé en desenredarme mi cabello-que seguramente estaba horrorosamente enredado-, no pensé en ninguna de las cosas que solía pensar cuando me levantaba.

Ni siquiera trate de ver en el reloj que hora era. Solo camine, y camine, a donde creí que debía ir.

Conforme hacia mi camino hacia afuera, me di cuenta que las luces aun permanecían encendidas. En realidad, todo parecía normal en la casa, como si no estuviera enterada de lo que a uno de sus dueños le había pasado. Ver la casa vacía me provoco, un cierto alivio.

No había quien me dijera nada, no había quien me juzgara, no había nadie que me preguntara como me sentía, y eso me hacia sentir bien. Es raro pensar que me podía sentir bien después de recibir la noticia de que mi padre había fallecido. Pero así es como me sentía.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras pude ver el desorden que mamá y Sakura habían dejado en la sala. En ese momento, me di cuenta que en ningún momento me había preocupado por ver en donde o como se sentía mi madre. Había estado tan ocupada con los sentimientos y llantos de mis hermanos, que no me había parado a pensar en mi madre,

Supongo que en parte, estaba pasando un momento de auto absorbimiento. Realmente no estaba pensado en los sentimientos de los demás, sino que mas bien me estaba concentrándome en como me afectaba todo aquello, lo cual me hiso sentir realmente insensible y egoísta.

Pero creo que en momentos como aquellos todos somos así, todos nos preocupamos en como nos sentimos, en vez de preocuparnos en lo que pasa con los demás. Pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo acerca de lo que los demás sienten, a veces es mejor simplemente dejar que sientan lo que deben sentir.

Pude ver que una luz rojiza parpadeaba en medio de la sala. Me acerque, y pude ver la contestadora. Pulse el botón para escuchar el mensaje. Algo me atraía a escuchar lo que la contestadora tenia para darme, y ese algo me hiso sentarme cómodamente en el sillón para escuchar el mensaje.

-"_**Lamentamos comunicarnos a estas horas de la mañana, pero nos vemos en la necesidad de informarles que el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, ha sido admitido en el hospital central de Tokio debido a un accidente que ha ocurrido en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio"-**_la voz de una enfermera relato el acontecimiento, pero no había emoción en su hablar, tan solo una agitación notable-_**"por favor contáctenos lo mas rápido posible".**_

El sonido del final del mensaje, sonó tan hueco y desconcertante.

-"_**Bueno días, llamamos del Hospital Central de Tokio para informarle que el Señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, ingresado a las 12:45 am. Ha muerto en nuestras instalaciones a la 1:25 am. Sentimos comunicarles la noticia, cuando pueda ser posible por favor que alguien venga por el cuerpo, estaremos esperando. Y nuevamente sentimos su perdida."**_

El segundo mensaje era mas cálido, la persona al otro lado de la línea, tenia un tono de voz dulce y descorazonado; la suavidad con la que pronuncio cada palabra, por alguna razón dejo un vacío en mi, mas profundo de lo que el primer mensaje dejo.

No se por cuanto tiempo me quede sentada ahí, en la oscuridad. Pero se sintió como una eternidad, pensando, tan solo pensando: 40 minutos, eso fue todo lo que él tubo, 40 minutos.

Probablemente por eso Touya estaba en casa. Seguramente mamá había escuchado el primer mensaje y le abra llamado a mi hermano, quien se ofreció a ir por ella al hospital, pero conociendo a mamá, ella es la que quería ir.

Así que seguramente mamá fue con Touya, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Y el murió, solo y sin nadie, el solamente murió.

_-"Esas son demasiadas conclusiones ¿no cree?"- Me interrumpió Tsukishiro, pero estaba bien, sus preguntas me hacían sentir menos sola._

_-"Si, efectivamente"- lo que yo supongo que él se esta preguntando, es por qué rayos estoy asumiendo tantas cosas acerca de un pequeño recuerdo-"Nunca le pregunte ni a mi hermano, ni a mi madre, qué es lo que paso esa noche. Por eso solamente lo estoy asumiendo, no estoy realmente segura de los acontecimientos."_

_-"Ya veo"-típica respuesta de psicólogo-"Y estas cosas ¿se las preguntaba durante ese momento? ¿O solo se las pregunto hasta después?"_

_-"Definitivamente en ese momento"-le respondí rápidamente-"Vera Tsukishiro, tengo una memoria infalible cuando se trata de sucesos y acontecimientos que marcaron de alguna manera mi vida"_

_-"¿Quiere decir que no siempre es así? ¿Solamente con sus recuerdos?"_

_-"Bueno, en realidad no"-hice una breve pausa, que él no interrumpió. Me dio la impresión que me estaba estudiando-"Se que sonara extraño para usted Tsukishiro, pero desde pequeña entrene mi mente para recordar cosas"_

_-"¿Entreno su mente?"-sonaba mas incrédulo de lo que pensé que estaría, después de todo es un tipo de terapia que aprendí de un amigo psicóloga de mi papá._

_-"Si, es una técnica que alguien me enseño"-le explique-"Esta persona me aseguro que la mente puede ser dominada para hacer lo que nosotros queramos, pero se necesita de una concentración y compromiso especial para lograr esto"_

"_Así que, miraba paginas de libros complicados en tan solo segundos, y trataba de recordar la pagina en mi mente. Así es como puedo recordar sucesos, pero también me ha servido mucho en mis actividades escolares y, por supuesto, en mi trabajo"_

_-"Había escuchado hablar de la técnica"-dijo al fin Tsukishiro-"Pero no había tenido el placer de conocer a nadie que la pusiera en practica ¿A que edad empezó con este entrenamiento?"_

_-"A los 7 años"-recordaba perfectamente bien, como es que un día que le fui a dejar el almuerzo a mi padre, porque se le había olvidado en casa, me tope con uno de sus colegas decanos. Un psicólogo muy reconocido, y este tomo un interés por mi que no me molesto en absoluto._

_Él le había pedido a mi padre permiso para poder entrenarme en esta teoría que tenia. Mi padre acepto, aunque ambos me preguntaron antes si realmente estaba segura de querer hacerlo. No vacile en aceptar, y cada momentos que tenia libre, me iba a la universidad en la que trabajaba mi padre y repasaba con su colega._

_En realidad no era un entrenamiento agobiante. Por el contrario, me fascinaba. Me gustaba saber que podía controlar mis propios impulsos cerebrales. Me ayudo mucho, y la verdad es que aprendí más de lo que pensé que seria posible._

_-"Era muy joven ¿no cree?"-Sabía lo que Tsukishiro estaba tratando de hacer. Quería darme terapia, y eso me molesto._

_Yo no lo había buscado porque quería una terapia, lo había buscado porque quería que escuchara mi historia-o la historia que yo quería relatarle, al menos- y que comprendiera, porque eso me serviría para un propósito mayor, en un futuro renuente._

_-"Escuche, mis padres no me obligaron a hacerlo, ellos jamás me obligaron a hacer algo que yo no deseaba hacer. Entrenar mi mente fue mi idea y fue mi beneficio."_

_Se quedo callado, supongo que él esperaba una larga historia de como mi niñez había sido difícil y como me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería para ser perfecta y bla, bla, bla. No soy del tipo que se lamenta y llora, hago lo más que puedo de cada situación y eso siempre ha sido así._

En tal caso, pueda ser posible que Touya hubiera regresado a casa para acompañarnos a Sakura y a mí. Y seguramente mamá se encontraba todavía en el hospital o siquiera en la ciudad, esperando a que le diera el cuerpo de mi padre.

Un cuerpo vacío y sin alma.

El pensamiento me hiso tener un escalofrió. Un cascaron que no tenia punto en retener.

Pero por más que me repitiera que todo estaba de cabeza, YO no lo podía creer. No podía soportar la idea de que mi padre no estaría merodeando por ahí, con sus lentes y su delantal. O soportar la idea de saber que y no lo podría encontrar en su oficina, leyendo un libro o relatándome un nuevo descubrimiento.

Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Y de alguna manera no tuve que hacerlo, porque no lo podía creer todavía. No podía todavía, dignarme a entender que mi padre ya no regresaría… como él mismo me prometió que haría.

Me dirigí a la cocina, caminando despacio, sabiendo que mis hermanos se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia.

Encendí la luz y pude enfocar el reloj de pared en forma de flor que tenemos. Recuerdo que ese reloj fue un premio que papá gano para Sakura, en un festival al que fuimos hace ya algunos años. Fue uno de los cuantos viajes familiares que hicimos.

Lo habíamos colgado en la cocina, porque simplemente no teníamos uno ahí. Y Sakura fue la que sugirió que lo pusiéramos ahí, lo cual llevo a una gran pelea entre mi hermano y ella. Touya alegaba que era muy femenino como para exhibirlo de esa manera, y Sakura le gritaba porque le decía que no era ni remotamente cierto-lo cual era una completa mentira, porque es el reloj en forma de flor más femenino que he visto hasta ahora- .Al final las cosas terminaron resolviéndose, cuando papá convenció a Touya que tener un reloj en la cocina era una adquisición considerable, y que lo mejor era que pusiera ese ahí ya que el cuarto de Sakura estaba repleto de relojes regalados por otras personas-sigo creyendo que las personas creen que ella llegara temprano si le siguen comprando relojes para que se de cuenta de la hora.

Papá siempre tenia la ultima palabra. Ni siquiera Touya en estado de rebeldía, se atrevería a cuestionar una decisión de mi padre.

Mi papá era ese tipo de padre que es difícil de encontrar. Estoy segura que ni siquiera la imaginación de un animista podría capturar la paz y tranquilidad, que mi padre representaba. Sus ojos cafés, tenían siempre reflejos de bondad en ellos y eran tan honestos y confiables. Su manera de hablar era muy tranquila y paciente. No recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre levantar la voz nunca, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado alegar o quejarse, y ciertamente nunca lo vi molestarse por nada.

Incluso mi abuelo-que es completamente lo contrario a mi padre- cuando lo insultaba, lo soportaba. Al igual cuando el abuelo y la tía Sonomi-la mamá de Tomoyo, prima de mi madre- se unían para molestarlo, y burlarse de él, los soportaba. Soportaba todo.

Puedo ver lo que mi madre vio en él, puedo ver lo que todos vieron en él.

Y mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan bueno, como lo era mi padre, puede morir a una edad tan prematura?

Quien quiera que haya hecho que los hilos del destino se dirigieran en esa dirección, creo que sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar después. Y lo tomo como una broma. Porque lo que aconteció a la muerte de mi padre, fue todo tan caótico y desesperante, que solo podía ser parte de una GRAN broma del destino o una ironía tan grande como el universo.

Recuerdo que después de pasar lo que pareció una eternidad, pesando en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo pensando en nada en concreto, yo me fije realmente en la hora que el reloj señalaba, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Podía ver como, atreves de las cortinas se colaban los débiles, y aun así visibles, rayos del sol al amanecer. Hace veinticuatro horas, yo estaba en mi habitación, durmiendo y probablemente soñando con algo que tuvo que haberme dado alguna pista sobre lo que iba a acontecer horas después. El punto es, que hace apenas unas horas, en este momento se sentían como una eternidad.

Hace unas horas yo tenía una familia feliz y satisfecha, tenía las típicas preocupaciones acerca de mi hermana menor, hace unas horas tenia una visión de como seria mi vida, hace unas horas tenia un papá. Y ahora ya no tenia nada de esas cosas, todo se había esfumado como esos trucos baratos de magos mediocres; se había esfumado como, lo que era, una tragedia.

Me costo un poco de tiempo decidirme, pero al final subí las escaleras nuevamente. Fui directamente al armario de mi habitación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido-ya que mis hermanos seguían durmiendo en mi cama- y me precipite al baño. Durante una media hora trate de arreglarme lo más presentable que se podía con unos jeans cómodos, unos tenis de color negro y una playera azul oscuro que tenía escrito en la parte de enfrente algo en francés que significaba: 'Aun no puedo recordar tu nombre'-no es que mi vestimenta importara, es mas solo me puse lo primero y mas cómodo que encontré- y me las arregle para dejar el desayuno preparado para mis hermanos dejándoles una nota:

_**Queridos hermanos:**_

_**Espero que mi desaparición temporánea no los haya alertado.**_

_**He decidido acompañar a mamá en el Hospital, por favor no salgan de la casa y coman un poco, lo necesitaran, hoy será una día muy largo. No hay ningún apuro en que nos acompañen puesto que estoy consiente que con dos basta y sobra.**_

_**Touya no dejes que Sakura trate de disuadirte para salir en busca de nosotras. Y te ruego que la cuides y trates de hacerla reír. Necesita dormir así que no la despiertes, pero seria bueno que la levantaras para ir a la escuela, ya que hay una actividad esta tarde. Tal vez eso la anime un poco y si la acompañas para asegurarte que está bien, seria lo mejor.**_

_**Los quiero mucho:**_

_**SU HERMANA.**_

Sabia que Touya seria el que se levantara primero, asique prácticamente dirigí la nota a él. Pero aun así quería que supiera que los apoyaba y quería a los dos.

Una de las razones por las que salí de la casa, en mi automóvil, a las cinco y treinta y cinco de la mañana, es que sabia que no seria capaz de soportar quedarme en la casa todo el día, con Sakura llorando y sin saber exactamente que paso con mi padre.

No soy de las chicas que se quedan de brazos cruzados cuando las cosas pasan. Soy del tipo de chica que hace todo lo que haya para hacer, cuándos cosas tan trágicas y dramáticas pasan. Porque no puedo sentarme a esperar a saber, o esperar a simplemente llorar. Porque ciertamente no soy del tipo de chica que llora y se lamenta, y de alguna manera-lo vuelvo a decir- eso me hace sentir peor.

No poder desahogarse como es debido, es una de las peores sensaciones de todas.

Maneje por mucho tiempo, no totalmente segura de que es lo que haría cuando estuviera en el hospital, con mi madre y el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre.

Tuve que tomar varias respiraciones para recordarme que tenia que estar calmada para mi madre, que tenia que soportar todo, por mis hermanos y que tendría que ayudar a que el nuevo orden se instalara.

Llegue al Hospital Central de Tokio a las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Demasiado temprano como para haber demasiado trafico, pero tarde para no encontrar llena la sala de emergencias del hospital. Es extraño ya que supuse que no habrían tantas personas como las que habían en la recepción, aparentemente los accidentes en las mañanas son los mas comunes.

-"Disculpe señorita"-llame a una enfermera que se encontraba en el escritorio de recepción-"Mi nombre es Sakary Kinomoto, y vengo aquí para ver el cuerpo de mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto"

La expresión de la enfermera era entre sorpresa y curiosidad. Estoy casi segura que se estaba preguntando como rayos una chica puede pedir ver el cuerpo de su padre y lograr pedirlo con una voz amable y dulces hasta con una sonrisa. Y bueno no la culpo, yo también me lo preguntaba.

-"Espere aquí, llamare a alguien para que la lleve a ver el cuerpo"-marco un numero en el teléfono blanco que tenían en la recepción y no tardo mucho cuando un joven con un uniforme verde y bata blanca apareció-"Hiro, esta es la joven Kinomoto, y viene a ver el cuerpo de su padre. Fujitaka Kinomoto"

El chico me vio, supongo más bien, que me estaba examinando. Yo actué de manera normal, como si todo lo que estaba pasando era común.

Mas tarde el joven me llevaba hacia donde tenían el cuerpo de mi padre. Como me habían informado, mi mamá ya estaba ahí. Aparentemente-por lo que me dijo- el chico, que me estaba guiando, había participado en la cirugía que mi padre tuvo que tener al llegar al hospital.

Pude notar que Hiro Takamura-como se había presentado- estaba en sus primeros años de residencia y se notaba muy entusiasta por su profesión, pero también sentí su condescendencia ante la muerte de mi padre.

Su voz me parecía familiar, así que rápidamente supe que él había sido el que había llamado a mi casa por segunda vez, para informarnos de la muerte de papá. Y por eso le tuve un gran respeto.

Atreves de Touya, había aprendido que no era fácil ser un interno en un hospital y avisar a los parientes acerca de una muerte. Según mi hermano, era algo que te marcaba de por vida. La cara de dolor que Hiro ponía mientras me relataba lo ocurrido con mi padre, pude entender que realmente había sido una pérdida para él también, y eso en algún punto me alivio.

-"Supongo que pude hacer mas"-me decía distraídamente-"Creo que algo tubo que haber salido mal, porque él estaba en casi perfectas condiciones cuando lo trajeron. Pero fue necesaria la cirugía, porque había mucho daños internos… fue algo terrible cuando la sangre comenzó a salir afuera del cuerpo de tu…"-y creo que fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de a quien le hablaba.

Me dio algo de gracia, saber que las personas me hayan tan consoladora, que hasta se olvidaban de que era de la muerte de mi padre, de la tragedia que me estaban hablando. Es decir, yo sabia que no era un mal chico, y sabia que se había hecho lo posible para salvar a mi padre, es por eso que sabia también que Hiro solo se estaba culpando porque se sentía mal haber perdido una vida.

-"Lo siento tanto"-me dijo después de un silencio catatónico entre los dos, y yo solo podía preguntarme cuanto hacia falta para llegar a nuestro destino-"No quise decir… Yo no quería… Lo lamento tanto, soy un completo idiota"

Y si era un idiota por haberme dicho lo que estaba apunto de decirme acerca de la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de mi padre. Pero también era una buena persona, y más que todo, solo era un chico que apenas estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevar cosas como la muerte de sus pacientes. Así que solamente le sonreí.

-"No hay problema"-le dije en tono conciliador-"La gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Se olvidan de con quien están hablando y comienzan a hablarme acerca de como el cuerpo de mi padre se desangro mientras estaba en cirugía… es algo de todos los días"

El sonrió también, y rio ligero. Porque el chiste no era bueno, pero si divertido, si es que me entienden.

-"Si, bueno"-dijo-"aun así lo siento mucho"

-"No tienes porque decirlo"-le dije-"Se nota que no estas tomando muy bien esto ¿este es tu primer año como interno?"

-"¿Se me nota tanto?"-me miro con de expectación, supongo que esperaba a que le dijera que no a esa pregunta.

-"La verdad es que no"-pude ver como se relajaba ante mi comentario-"Mi hermano esta en su ultimo año de residencia, y me comento que es difícil sobrellevar las muertes al principio"-le aclare-"Tu pareces mucho mas afectado que yo, y se supone que siendo la hija del paciente muerto, me tienes que consolar por mi perdida, no estar mas triste de lo que yo demuestro"

Me volvió a examinar, cuando paramos de caminar y el puso la mano en una puerta doble de metal, que parecía que pesara mas de lo que seguramente lo hacia.

-"En realidad, no te ves del todo afectada ¿Acaso él no fue un buen padre?"-su comentario me molesto, como no tenia idea.

Toda mi amabilidad para este chico se había esfumado como las rebajas de invierno en las tiendas de ropa. No podía creer que me preguntara tal estupidez. Pero aun así, me hiso sentir todavía mas mal, que fuera yo la que le diera el iniciativo a esa idea.

-"No, él era un increíble padre"-pero no agregue nada mas, ya no me sentía con la energía para hablar.

Podría decirse que hay miles de cosas que son difíciles de describir o explicar. Cosas que están tan fuera de nuestra capacidad descriptiva que ni siquiera con todos los lenguajes del mundo, ni con todas las palabras que existe, se podría comenzar a tratar de hacer comprender lo que una situación puede llegar a conmocionar.

Eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió conmigo, al momento en el que entre al lugar donde vería el cuerpo muerto de mi padre, o tal vez seria mas correcto decir el cuerpo 'vacío' de mi padre.

Podía entender acertadamente lo que la situación a mi alrededor sugería. Pude entender el dolor asfixiante e innegable que mi madre estaba sufriendo, sin siquiera escuchar una palabra de ella.

No se inmuto al escuchar el chirriante sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Permaneció parada, con expresión desoladora, observando el cuerpo de mi querido padre, su esposo. Y fue su conmocionado sollozo lo que hiso que mantuviera en mi lugar, en la entrada. Porque no quería interrumpirla, ella tenía más derecho que yo a estar ahí. Después de todo, fue ella la que manejo en la madrugada para ver que le dieran la peor noticia de su vida.

Por lo que mi querido acompañante me comento antes de entrar. Mi padre fue rehén en un incidente que hubo en el aeropuerto. No lo habían podido identificar hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, para entonces se encontraba herido.

Aparentemente ese fue un gran acontecimiento que dio lugar por la tarde, cuando el vuelo de mi papá estaba programado. Pero siendo una familia tan dad a las noticas por televisión, como a leer el periódico, es obvio que no estábamos enteradas. El único miembro que pudo haber sabido, era Touya. Y dudo mucho que lo haiga sabido, ya que seguramente nos lo hubiera comunicado.

_-"Creo que ya tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta"-fue lo que dije, interrumpiendo mi propio relato._

_-"¿Cuál? ¿La de qué tan fuerte es el amor?"-no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero la voz de los psicólogos es algo irritante. Es tan monótona que es difícil leer a través de sus voces, por suerte para mi, no me es difícil leer a través de los gesto, y los gestos de Tsukishiro me sugieren que tiene un interés mayor en saber la respuesta de lo que le importa la pregunta._

_-"Si… El amor es tan fuerte que puede destruir"-fue mi honesta respuesta-"El amor es tan fuerte que tanto como mueve el mundo, lo detiene, tanto como da paz, da guerra y tanto como estabiliza, desestabiliza."_

Mi madre es la mujer más dulce que he conocido. Una mujer especialmente testaruda, pero posee un aspecto frágil y delicado. Ese día, a las siete y media de la mañana, se miraba más frágil y rompible que nunca.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Podía notar como su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones, conforme sus sollozos, tomaban control de todo ella. Su cabello caí desparramado, como una cascada gris, cubriéndola del frio que la perdida provocaba. Su voz se quebraba con pequeños alaridos que salían de sus hinchados y tambaleantes labios.

No se porque, pero no hice nada mas que quedarme ahí, parada, observando toda la escena como si fuera un programa de televisión.

Mi madre, mi siempre adorable y alegre madre, se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable y desolador, que no pude hacer otra cosa más que lamentarme. Lamentarme porque mi vida ya no seria la misma, lamentarme porque mi familia ya no seria igual, lamentarme por mi madre que se había quedado sin esposo y lamentarme porque ya no tenía papá y pronto aprendería estaba apunto de perder a mi mamá también.

Hiro estaba apunto de hacerle notar a mi madre que ambos estábamos ahí también. Yo pare su mano en seco-camino ha tocar el hombro de Nadeshiko-, y le di una mirada que estaba segura significaba que la dejara en paz, la cual entendió a la perfección, porque se alejo rápidamente.

-"Necesitaba decirle"-dijo Hiro en un susurro-"que hay alguien que quiere hablar con ella".

-"¿Quién?"-pregunte. Me era difícil de pensar quien seria.

Hiro me agarro del brazo y me hiso salir de la habitación, en la que habíamos estado. Cuando salimos, pude ver claramente a una niña de posiblemente unos 14 años de edad. Su rostro se mostro apacible cuando me vio.

-"Esta Ayame, hija de otro paciente que fue ingresado junto con su padre"-me explico Hiro-"Ayame, esta es Sakary Kinomoto. La señora Kinomoto se encuentra ocupada en este momento, asique su hija tomara su lugar"

¿Su lugar? ¿En qué?, esas fueron las preguntas que cruzaron mi mente en ese momento. No podía creer que alguien como Hiro se tomara la libertad de decidir que yo remplazaría a mi madre en lo que sea que fuera que tenía que hacer.

-"Gracias"-dijo la niña, muy sonriente-"Puedes llamarme Ayame si quieres"

-"Y tu puedes decirme Sakary si lo prefieres"-tome la mano de la niña, en un reconocimiento mutuo.

-"Eres muy bonita"-el comentario de Ayame, me recordó a un comentario que haría una niña de 8 años, no una semi joven de 14 años.

-"Gracias"-le regale una sonrisa de cortesía, porque así es como me habían enseñado a ser-"Pero dime Ayame ¿para qué exactamente me necesitas?"

-"Bueno mi papá quería hablar con tu mamá, pero ya que ella esta ocupada, supongo que tendré que llevarte a ti"

Ayame comenzó a andar por el largo pasillo. Sus pisadas eran apuradas y algo remotas. No sabia que pensar acerca de toda la situación, asique me mantuve parada en la misma posición, por un buen rato hasta que la mirada de Hiro me ínsito a seguir el mismo camino que la chica tomo.

-"El señor Tachibana, el padre de Ayame, pidió fervientemente que lo dejaran hablar con algún miembro de la familia Kinomoto"-me comentaba Hiro mientras íbamos caminando-"Aparentemente tiene algo importante que decirles"

Me quede callada por el resto del camino. Si era cierto que este señor Tachibana tenia algo que decirnos ¿Qué era exactamente? Y ¿Cómo es que el puede saber algo que yo necesite saber, si nunca en mi vida había escuchado su nombre?

Llegamos a una habitación del hospital. No estaba tan lejos, aunque de igual manera el camino fue algo tedioso. El olor a cloro y medicina inundaba el lugar, lo cual no era, en lo mínimo, placentero. Pude ver a varias personas en los pasillos, muchos de ellos doctores y enfermeras/ros. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin pisar un hospital, y la verdad, es que ahora recuerdo el porque.

Se me hace muy tedioso tener que ver a tantas personas perder, ganar, o encontrar. Muchos no daban por valer su vida y muchos otros la aperciban y terminaban perdiéndola. Cuando era mas pequeña, había aplicado para voluntaria en el hospital de Tomoeda, recuerdo a la perfección la sensación de satisfacción que me daba ayudar a que las vidas mejoraran; pero deje atrás esa etapa, luego de que me diera cuenta que no todos podemos seguir después de unas cuantas muertes, especialmente si-como yo-se es encargado de pediatría.

La puerta, a la que nos dirigíamos, estaba abierta. Adentro estaba un hombre, con varias vendas por todo su cuerpo. Su tez pálida me decía el esfuerzo que hacia al quedarse despierto siquiera. Sus ojos eran bondadosos, pero parecían aguardar tristeza en ellos. Voltio a verme cuando entre en la habitación.

-"Buenos días"-dijo el hombre, con una voz áspera y ronca.

-"Buenos días"-le conteste cortésmente.

-"Papi ella es Sakary, es hija del señor que dijiste"-y nuevamente la manera de hablar de Ayame me hacia pensar que era menor de lo que aparentaba.

-"Mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita Kinomoto"-el señor se miraba amables, pero la verdad había algo en él, que me decía que se sentía culpable-"Mi nombre es Yukki Tachibana"

-"Mucho gusto señor"-hice una reverencia como me era correspondiente-"Debo decir, que me encuentro ligeramente intrigada por hallarme aquí... Podría ser tan amable de explicarme, porque requería de mi presencia"

Lo cierto, es que no quería estar en ese lugar. No quería estar precisamente en esa habitación, en momentos como aquellos. Mi lugar me correspondía con mi madre, a su lada, tratando de darle el mayor apoyo posible.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que se me hiso algo tedioso, la verdad. Ese hombre me citaba para hablar de algo importante, y cuando me tenía enfrente de él, no sabia que decir. Pero fui paciente, como se me enseño a serlo y espere a que el señor Tachibana finalmente hablara. Y cuando por fin lo hiso, lo que dijo que sorprendió de sobremanera.

-"Si me permite decirlo, Señorita Kinomoto, usted es tan hermosa como su padre la describió"-no mostré ninguna sorpresa o hesitación ante aquel comentario. Pero debo aclarar, que no siempre soy buena, en mostrarles a otros como me siento.

Y debo decir, que en aquel momento, me encontraba estupefacta. Mi mente proceso la información rápidamente, aunque sentí el reconocimiento de cada palabra muy lento. Jamás había escuchado a mi padre mencionar al señor Tachibana, lo cual era extraño, pues papá siempre mencionaba las personas con las que se relacionaba más.

El hombre sabia de mi, lo cual quería decir que sabia también de mis hermanos y mi madre; y si decía que mi padre me había descrito, quería decir que había algo especial en ese sujeto, que hiso a mi padre confiar en él.

-"Disculpe mi atrevimiento al comentarle eso. Supongo que no imaginaba que el señor Kinomoto, pudiera ser tan acertado en su descripción. Aunque debo decir, que es mucho mas hermosa de lo que él pudo dar crédito, en sus palabras"-el hombre me sonrió, y yo me mantuve impasible-"Lamento mucho su perdida; creo que es solo justo decir, que fue una perdida para todos, Fujitaka Kinomoto fue un hombre de cualidades que muy pocas veces en la vida, se es posible encontrar en las personas".

No dije nada ante todo aquello. El señor tenía razón, pero aun así, no veía que podría haber agregado yo a ese comentario. Mi padre, ciertamente, era un hombre de cualidades muy raras de encontrar.

-"Yo fui programado en el mismo vuelo de su padre"-me conto el señor-"Un gran hombre en verdad, y pensar que tan solo hablamos por unas horas mientras esperábamos nuestro avión… Realmente siento mucho su perdida señorita Kinomoto, no me hubiera agradado mas que conocer a tan excepcional jovencita (merecedora del orgullo de su padre) en otras circunstancias"

"Pero, ya que es esto lo que el destino nos preparo, creo que es tan justo como correcto, que le aclare como los sucesos de este día se fueron dando"-Al terminar de decir esto, su rostro mostraba una expresión desaliñada, que solo me hiso suponer que era obvio que no quería hablar de aquello.

Su relato, no fue muy interesante que digamos, hasta la parte en donde me explico como había conocido a mi padre.

Me conto lo enojado que se encontraba al tener que salir de viaje y dejar a su familia, por unas inversiones que la empresa, en la que el trabajaba, había hecho mal, y lo habían mandado a ver si podía recuperar algo de aquel error.

Aparentemente, su vida antes del incidente del aeropuerto, no era de lo más maravillosa y más bien era monótona y sin mucho sentido. No podría imaginarme a mi padre hablando como lo hacia ese hombre. Tal vez la vida de papá no siempre fue la mas fácil, pero el señor Tachibana hablaba de su vida con tal desprecio y desaliento, que por un momento podía imaginarme la poca consideración que supongo que las personas a su alrededor le tenían.

Su relato se extendió por un rato, contándome todo lo que había pasado en su día antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Cuando por fin llego a la parte que mas entesada me tenía, lo escuche con detenimiento, memorizando cada una de sus palabras.

-"Como ha de saber para este momento, mi vida no era para nada agradable a mis ojos. Lo cierto es que no tenia ni las ganas ni la voluntad para ver algo bueno en absolutamente nada"-dijo en aquella ocasión-"Y ese día en particular, estaba de un humor monstruoso. Y sabiendo esto, se podrá imaginar usted, Señorita Kinomoto, como me comporte con su padre al conocerlo… Me dio una rabia muy mal disimulada y una envidia mal infundida, saber que un hombre tan simple poseía una vida tan satisfactoria."

"Me hablo de sus adorables hijas, y de cuanto lo enorgullecían al igual que su único hijo. Me conto también de su esposa, y lo hermosa y comprensible que era. También me comento su profesión y lo feliz que lo hacia, lo mucho que apreciaba a sus colegas y también me comento la promesa que le hiso a usted antes de partir"-al oír esto ultimo, me quede congelada, y mi corazón comenzó a bombear tan fuerte que podía escuchar como la sangre recorría mi cuerpo, tan rápido como los automóviles en una autopista.

-"Supongo que usted Señorita, también ha de recodarlo"-me dijo, pero no respondí solo espere a que siguiera con su oración-"Me da una gran pena saber que no pudo cumplirla, pues me hablo de lo emocionante que iba a resultarle la expedición, pero que también le importaba mucho regresar lo antes posible para poder corresponder a la promesa que le había hecho a su hija"

"Realmente se notaban sus ganas de vivir, y compartir con su familia su vida"-Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta al oír esto-"Me pongo en evidencia al decir que era yo el que tenia que morir y no su padre, él me defendió ante nuestros captores, ya que se proponían a matarme para mostrarles a las autoridades, que sus intenciones eran seria, pero su padre tomo mi lugar y me dio una oportunidad mas para vivir, le prometí antes de que muriera, que hablaría con su familia y les aseguraría que él iba a estar bien… que él estaría en algún lugar en donde los estaría observando y esperando a que el momento de reunirse llegara"

Por un rato nadie dijo nada, supongo que por mas respeto que por otra cosa. Pero pronto me di cuenta que ellos esperaran a que yo dijera algo. Algo que no pasaría, no me atrevería a decir nada, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría.

Le di una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Gracias por sus palabras señor Tachibana"-mi voz sonaba normal y algo monótona, pero no podía mostrar otra emoción-"Espero que se recupere pronto"

Y con esas palabras salí de la habitación del hospital dirigiéndome a la recepción.

-"Señorita ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?"-me pregunto la recepcionista.

Aparentemente había caminado hacia el otro lado del hospital, porque la joven recepcionista no era la misma que me había atendido a mi llegada.

-"Lo siento por la molestia, pero quería saber si ¿Me permitiría usar su teléfono?"-le dije.

-"Por supuesto"-me dijo la chica.

Supongo que ha de ser algo común en los hospitales, que los familiares deseen usar el teléfono del lugar para avisar a los demás de las desgracias que avecinan en ciertas ocasiones.

El primer número que marque fue el de Tomoyo. Contesto antes del tercer repique.

-"**Buenos días, Tomoyo Daidoji al habla"**-La dulce y camada voz de Tomoyo, solo me sirvió para confirmar que el mundo seguía girando sin ningún tropiezo, a pesar de que dentro de mi no se sentía de esa manera.

-"Buenos días Tomoyo"

-**"Sakary, hola ¿Cómo estas?"**-es gracioso que preguntara eso de una manera tan casual, si supiera la verdad lo estaría preguntando con más interés, es por eso que preferí terminar con esa llamada lo antes posible.

-"Papá murió Tomoyo"-le dijo sin mas ni menos, sonó cruel y frio hasta para mi, pero no encontraba otra manera de decirlo.

-**"¿Cómo dices?"**-supongo que tuvo que haber estado sentada al inicio de nuestra conversación, porque pude escuchar como se incorporaba.

-"Hubo un tipo de incidente Ayer en el aeropuerto en el que él se encontraba, y lo mataron"-pude sentir que la respiración de Tomoyo se aceleraba.

-**"Si, escuche de ese incidente, pero no me imagine que seria en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraría el Tío Fujitaka"**.-creo que todavía no se lo creía del todo, porque pude distinguir en sus palabras que esperaba a que dijera lo contrario.

-"Entonces supongo que hablamos del mismo incidente, hubieron varios heridos y algunos muertos, dentro de ellos mi padre"-mi voz seguir sonando normal, pero mis corazón se sentía mas pesado a cada palabra.

Decirle esto a Tomoyo era igual que como decírselo a Sakura, ya que desde que el Tío Daidoji-el padre de Tomoyo-murió, papá había sido como un segundo padre para Tomoyo. Y supongo que la noticia le afectaba tanto como nos afectaba a nosotros. Pero tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que decírselo, además necesitaba su ayuda con Sakura.

Tomoyo era una chica muy inteligente y del tipo lógico. Ella sabría como guardar su propia miseria, para poder ayudar a Sakura a superar la suya propia.

-"Escucha, llamaba porque deje a Sakura en casa con Touya; no creo que le haga bien estar ahí con él todo el día, pues no se podrá desahogar y él también necesita un tiempo a solas para el mismo, supongo que llamara a Yukito cuando Sakura no este… así que quería pedirte que te pasara de ahí y la ayudaras un poco"

-**"Su, por supuesto"**-su voz sonaba quebrada, supongo que estaba apunto de llorar-**"Yo pasare por ahí mas tarde y le avisare al colegio para excusarnos…"**

-"No creo que eso sea lo mejor, por el bien mental de Sakura y tuyo creo que será bueno que fueran hoy en la tarde para los preparativos, se que no van a estar de humor para estar ahí, pero las distraerá un poco"

-**"Si, tienes razón… ¿en donde estas?"** -su tono era perturbado y sabia que tendría que colgar pronto, o no se podría desahogar ella mismo llorando (cosa que envidiaba ya que yo no podía hacer lo mismo).

-"Estoy con mamá en el hospital central de Tokio. Tenemos que llenar un poco mas de información para la defunción y ver los preparativos para llevarnos el cuerpo a Tomoeda"-sigo insistiendo que en cada una de mis palabras sonaba tan frías y distantes que realmente no apreciaba hablar en ese momento con nadie.

-**"¿Cómo esta la tía Nadeshiko?"**

-"Aun esta con el cuerpo, yo me tendré que hacer cargo de todo, pero espero a que comience a reaccionar a la situación en cualquier momento. Por favor no le digas a la tía Sonomi, yo la llamare. No creo que mi madre este para comentario cortantes y además llamara al abuelo y solo lo empeoraran"

-"**No te preocupes, no diré nada, tu sabrás el momento correcto"-**eso es lo que mas me gustaba de Tomoyo, ella sabia que yo haría lo correcto aun en una situación tan desesperante como aquella.

-"Me tengo que ir, y gracias por tu ayuda"-con esto colgué. Creo que fue algo rudo de mi parte hacer aquello, pero ya no podía seguir con esa conversación y ella necesitaba su espacio, al igual que todos nosotros.

Volví a marcar, pero esta vez a la compañía de seguros. Hablamos un rato, quedando en que nos pagarían el seguro de vida de mi padre y también los gastos del funeral. El hombre que me hablo al otro lado del teléfono, me dio sus condolencias y luego colgué.

Luego llame a una casa funeraria para ver los detalles. En primer lugar debían de mandar a alguien para poder transportar el cuerpo de mi padre a Tomoeda. Luego debíamos de quedar en la forma en que lo iba a arreglar en la funeraria, quedamos en que Touya iría a ver los arreglos- ya que un familiar se tenía que presentar-. Después hablamos de llamar a un sacerdote y prepara el mausoleo de la familia Kinomoto-la familia de mi padre- para poder enterrarlo ahí, considerando que era nuestro.

Durante años, le pregunte a mi padre acerca de su familia, y durante ese tiempo, nunca que dijo nada realmente relevante de ellos. Nada que me pudiera hacerlos diferenciar de otras miles de personas, solo que si fue muy detallista al decirme como es que era físicamente. Puedo decir ahora, que entiendo claramente porque no lo hacia.

Mi padre provenía de una larga familia de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del templo Kyomizu, uno de los grandes templos de Kioto, Japón. Este templo hace un tiempo, tenía mucha influencia en el país, así pues contaba con el favor de otros templos alrededor del Japón. Cuando todavía no había nacido mi padre, mandaron mi-entonces-joven tatarabuelo a ser el representante de la honorable familia Kinomoto a otro templo, precisamente, en Tomoeda.

Al llegar mi tatarabuelo conoció a la hija mas joven de la familia residente de ese templo, y después de un tiempo se unieron en matrimonio, uniendo al templo de la familia Kinomoto con el templo de mi joven tatarabuela. Tuvieron un hijo-mi abuelo-y este se caso un una mujer sacerdotisa del mismo templo-algo así como una sobrina en tercer grado de mi tatarabuelo, prima en tercer grado de mi abuelo- y de ellos nacieron mi padre y su hermano-al cual nunca he conocido y solo se de su existencia, porque al hacer un proyecto para la escuela acerca de mi línea familiar, lo descubrí, aunque nunca le pregunte a papá por él- El hermano de mi padre era mayo, y este en su rebeldía, le dio la espalda al linaje de su familia dejando a mi padre con esa responsabilidad.

Mis abuelos murieron en un accidente en tren, cuando mi padre y su hermano todavía eran muy jóvenes, dejándolos al cuidado de sus abuelos. En la juventud de mi padre, su hermano se marcho y dos años después su abuelo murió, dejándolo solo con su abuela quien murió no mucho después.

Y digo que entiendo porque papá no me contaba mucho de ellos, porque puedo ver ahora que es difícil revivir el recuerdo de las personas que amas, para después terminar en un mal desenlace. Y es suficientemente malo pensar en todo eso, pero es todavía peor contarlo. Supongo que papá quería mantenerlos vivos en su memoria, y sentía que cada vez que hablar de sus recuerdo se escapaban como si el viento los arrastrara lejos de él.

Luego de la muerte y abandono de sus familiares, papá no quiso quedarse con el templo, así que alguien mas se hiso cargo, aunque por linaje el templo le debería de pertenecer a mi hermano. Pero ni mi hermano ni mi padre querían ese trabajo. Aunque el mausoleo en donde enterraron a mis abuelos y mis tatarabuelos, aun esta ahí y le pertenecía a mi familia, ahí es donde quería mi padre que lo enterráramos.

La única vez que visite ese mausoleo fue cuando era aun muy pequeña para preocuparme de la muerte de mi padre, así que simplemente me dedique a contemplar la belleza de un lugar en donde se iba a descansar en la muerte. Era un lugar de mármol y azulejos del mismísimo color del jade oscuro, con una entrada de color dorado y un techo de estilo japonés, con vías de color rojo que enmarcaban el lugar. Por dentro se podía apreciar un traga luz que iluminaba las lapidas que se encontraban a los lados, cada una de color grisáceo.

Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte como es que el mausoleo familiar fuera constituido por tanta riqueza, cuando mi familia no era del tipo de dinero-si lo decimo así-. Asta que descubrí que en realidad, a los sacerdotes de los templos, se les trata muy bien y son honorado con una cantidad cuantiosa de dinero.

Prepare todo lo que se necesitaba para el funeral de mi padre, he incluso hable con el sacerdote que ahora tomaba el lugar que le correspondía a mi padre, en el templo. También llame a Yukito, por si mi hermano no lo había llamado todavía…

_-"Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero se me ha hecho algo extraño que mencionara a este 'Yukito' y no haya aclarado quién es"-me interrumpió Tsukishiro._

_Tenía una razón muy valida para no haberle explicado detalladamente quien era Yukito, pero creo que igual seria mejor que lo hiciera, aunque no mocionaría mucho, ya que eso lo dejaría para después._

_-"Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, desde siempre"-le conteste cortésmente-"Se conoces desde que mi hermano estaba en segundo año de secundaria y pasaron toda la preparatoria siendo buenos amigos… se ha hecho, casi, como un hermano mayor para Sakura y para mi, pero si me dejara continuar le daré mas detalles"_

Lo que paso con Tomoyo fue casi lo mismo que paso con Yukito, aunque el no se noto tan sorprendido pues aparentemente mi hermano ya le había contado lo que había sucedido. Me prometió ayudarme a distraer a mi hermano y se ofreció a cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente.

Supe que Tomoyo se aparecería en la casa hasta ya entrada la tarde, y Yukito vivía en Tokio al igual que mi hermano, aunque ambos había seguido carreras diferentes en la universidad. Asique el hallándose tan cerca no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pues todavía me quedaban cosas por hacer, como la que se me haría mas difícil, ir a la universidad de papá.

La universidad en donde trabajaba papá, estaba en un puto intermedio entre las afueras de Tokio y Tomoeda, asique le pregunte a Yukito si podía ir por un rato a cuidar a mi madre al hospital, mientras yo me encargaba de los demás. Él acepto inmediatamente y nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos pronto.

Paso maso menos treinta minutos, antes de que pudiera divisar a Yukito. Me abrazo al acercarse, pero por su abrazo no podía sentir mas que agradecimientos y no consolación como creo que él esperaba.

No nos habíamos visto desde la navidad de año pasado, pero parecía el mismo de siempre. Sus cabellos blancos, como la nieve en invierno, cubría su cabeza extendiéndose un poco mas de lo que era usual en él ver. Su altura siempre seria más que la mía, asique no me extrañe en que su abrazo me cubriera toda. Usaba unos lentes redondos y casi invisibles a primera vista. Su complextura era delgada y fina; su rostro iba luciendo una amable sonrisa, que casi nunca abandonaba su rostro, aunque esta vez era una sonrisa casi triste. La piel de Yukito, era casi de porcelana-casi tanto como la de Tomoyo pero creo que era un tono mas alto- lo cual lo había parecer mas delicado de lo que era.

Yukito siempre había sido amable con mi familia y nosotros siempre lo apreciamos mucho. Es muy raro que mi hermano tenga amigos, y Yukito había sido el único que lo había acompañado por tanto tiempo. Era todo lo contrario a Touya, ya que Yukito era amable y consolador, además de educado y agradable; no quiero decir que Touya no fuera educado o amable, pero no en el mismo grado de dulzura que emanaba Yukito.

-"Yuki"-lo llame por su apodo de cariño-"Me alegra verte"

Dejamos de abrazarnos y el me esta viendo de frente, aunque agachaba un poco la cabeza para poder ver mis ojos. Lo cierto es que Yukito y mi hermano era muy altos, y más de una vez envidie su altura. Pero desde la última vez que lo había visto, había crecido bastante, y solo me di cuenta de esto cuando observe que él no tenía que agachar tanto la mirada para observarme.

-"A sido un tiempo"-me respondió con su siempre calmada voz-"También me alegra verte"

En cierto modo, Yukito me recuerda mucho a papá. Ambos siempre están calmados y pareciera que tiene el control de la situación. En este momento su parecido me reconfortaba bastante, pero luego recordé que mi padre ya no podía verme como, ahora en este momento, Yukito me miraba.

Se me hiso un nudo en el estomago y sabia que tenia que alejarme de Yukito para dejar de sentirlo; lo cual me hiso sentir aun peor, dado que eso no era culpa de él.

-"Mamá aun se encuentra con el cuerpo, solo necesito que te quedes con ella por un momento, mientras yo termino algunas cosas"-le dije lo mas normal posible-"Y tal vez vena la funeraria en algún momento, si esto pasa te agradecería que me llamaras; pero espero no tardarme demasiado"

-"Claro, no tienes porque preocuparte"-pero esta vez sus palabras no me consolaban.

Tenía demasiado porque preocuparme. Asique si tenía que preocuparme.

Lo lleve a donde mi madre se encontraba y le pedí que no hiciera ningún sonido para perturbarla y que tampoco la saludara- creo que no era necesario decírselo, pero igual lo hice-.Él asintió y luego de vario rato en que me estuvo preguntando como estaba y como estaban mis hermanos y si no necesitaba algo mas, me fui con dirección a la universidad en la que trabajaba mi papá.

Es gracioso como a veces los verbos en pasados pueden dañarlo a uno. Casi tan gracioso como el fin de los tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo, un gracioso irónico.

Maneje por un tiempo comprensible, en donde me encerré en mis cavilaciones. Llegue unos minutos después a la universidad y pase directo al despacho del rector de la universidad-con el cual había concernido una cita momentos antes, en el hospital-. Había pasado por ahí incontables veces, pero hoy parecía que todo era demasiado nuevo y tan poco familiar.

Al llegar a la oficina, la secretaria del rector me anuncio por el interlocutor, y me dejo pasar. Cuando entre pude ver al recto sentado en su masivo escritorio, de su espaciosa oficina.

-"Buenas tarde señorita Kinomoto"-ya para cuando había llegado a la universidad, era la una y media de la tarde, y ni siquiera había comido.

-"Buenas tarde Rector"-respondí cortésmente con una inclinación, como es costumbre en mi natal Japón.

-"Debo decir, jovencita, que me sorprendió mucho su saber de su visita"-comenzó el señor Tanaka, el rector de la universidad-"Su padre salio ayer de viaje, y hoy me llama usted para hablar ¿Esta todo bien?"

-"Ciertamente, no lo creo rector"-conteste viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, y pude ver su sorpresa ante mis palabras-"Mi padre a muerto hoy en la madrugada, en un incidente que se dio en el aeropuerto de Tokio"

El seño del señor Tanaka se frunció y pareció agitado, aunque todo movimiento que su cuerpo pudiera haber esto realizando, paro en seco.

-"¿Cómo dice?"-creo que para las personas, les fue difícil creerme cuando decía que mi padre había muerto, cuando mi voz era tan carente de emoción, como el de un loro repitiendo las palabras de su amo.

-"Señor, con todo respeto, no quisiera repetir mis palabras"-solté un suspiro y me levante lentamente, sintiendo la mirada severa del rector-"Solo vine a avisarle porque creí que debía saberlo, pero si no le importa, quisiera comenzar a retirar las cosas de la oficina de mi padre… No creo que sea posible en otro momento asique con mis disculpas y su permiso, quisiera retirarme para comenzar con mi labor"

El rostro del señor Tanaka, fue pintado de un pálido tono. Tanto como los demás, él no podía concebir la muerte de mi padre. Y la verdad es que no los culpaba, pero quería terminar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible.

-"Si, por supuesto"-dijo el rector, con la voz tenuemente apagada-"Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, por favor no dudes en preguntar, y lamento mucho su perdida Señorita Kinomoto"

Hice una inclinación de cabeza al despedirme y le di las gracias.

Salí relativamente tranquila de aquel lugar. Considerando todo lo que había tenido que hacer el día de hoy, limpiar la oficina de papá, seria tal vez la más difícil hasta ese momento.

Respire profundamente mientras me iba acercando a la faculta de arqueología, a las oficinas principales-donde mi padre tenía su oficina persona-. Muchos estudiantes me sonrieron cuando pasaba-ya que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí en el pasado-y algunos inclinaron ligeramente su cabeza en señal de reconocimientos, pero todos quedaron consternados con mi persistente seriedad. Y no es que haya querido parecer seria o algo por el estilo, simplemente estaba cansada, y no precisamente por no dormir, simplemente cansada mentalmente por buscar fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que nos venia encima.

Una joven de ojos brillantes, llamada Asuka, se acerco a mí. Me sonrió ampliamente y me saludo.

Ella era integrante del periódico de la universidad, lo sabia porque había sido asistente de mi padre junto con otros compañeros, en una importante investigación que mi papá llevaba acabo en su momento. Vi mucho la cara de Asaka en esos días, asique no me era totalmente desconocida.

-"Es raro verte aquí cuando el profesor Kinomoto no se encuentra"-me dijo como todo saludo-"¿Cuándo es que regresa?"

Se me hiso raro que todavía nadie supiera que mi padre había muerte, después de todo fue cosa de noticia y al reconocer el cuerpo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, supuse que lo pondrían en el noticiero o algo así. Pero no tenia cabeza para preocuparme por eso, asique decidí verlo mas tarde.

-"No creo que regrese, lamento informártelo"-Esas fueron mis palabras, y sonaron claras y volátiles al mismo tiempo. No expresaban nada, mas que conocimiento. La sonrisa que al principio adornaba la cara de Asaka, se borro automáticamente-"Mi padre murió en la madrugada"

Vi la misma expresión de desconcierto que vi en la cara del decano y la misma pena que vi en los ojos de Yukito. Su tez palideció considerablemente y yo simplemente la observaba, algo maravillada de ver como todos parecían asimilar las noticias menos yo.

-"Yo… Yo-"-su voz sonaba temblorosa y su cuerpo aunque parecía inmovible, también temblaba-"Yo… No puedo creerlo"

Guarde unos segundos silencio, por el respeto que tenia ante sus sentimientos. Pero luego me recordé que yo era la que estaba "perjudicada" y no ella, y algo dentro de mi creció. Un sentimiento raro de rencor.

_-"¿Rencor dice?"-_hacia un buen tiempo que Tsukishiro no me había interrumpido y fue algo raro que lo hiciese en ese momento, ya que me encontraba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que casi me olvido que estaba hablando con _él-"Explíqueme eso de ¿rencor?"_

_Suspire algo cansada, esta historia me estaba drenando de energías totalmente. Y solo quería terminar de relatarla para poder salir de este gran lio en que me he metido._

_-"Bueno, creo que lo que quise decir con rencor, era que no me parecía justo en eso entonces, que todos pudieran sentir dolor y hasta perdida con la muerte de mi padre… y yo apenas y podía asimilarlo, sabia que era un hecho.. Estaba segura que había muerto, porque yo misma vi su cuerpo inerte…"-me pare unos segundos analizando mis palabras, dejando que el peso de estas, se adensara en el ambiente-"Y cuando vi a esa chica que apenas había trabajado con él en un trabajo, hacia años atrás; me sentí traicionada por mi misma, porque todos estaban devastados, excepto yo…. Yo no sentía nada, pero estaba consiente del dolor de otros y esa chica ni siquiera era cercana y lo asimilaba peor que yo"_

"_Me hiso sentir, como si yo debiera lamentarlo por ella, que por mi… como si mi propio padre fuera mas importante para ella que para mi…. Y entonces comprendí que sentía rencor hacia mi misma, por no poder sentir el dolor que me correspondía… aunque después agradecí ese hecho"_

Muchas personas me preguntaron después de la muerte de mi padre ¿Qué fue lo mas difícil de afrontar en ese entonces? Y yo normalmente les contestaba con lo mas razonable que se me venia a la mente: el verlo muerto en el hospital.

Pero la verdad es, que lo más difícil de afrontar, no fue ni escuchar que había muerto, ni ver su cuerpo inerte en la morgue, y tan poco fue el velorio. Sino que lo que se me hiso mas difícil afrontar fue tener que desocupar su oficina.

Todos los recuerdo de él como profesor, profesional y padre, se encontraban en esa oficina. Cada uno de los artículos que tuve que recoger de ese lugar, eran como un pedacito de mi alma partiéndose y volando lejos de mí.

Podía ver claramente a mi padre sentado en ese gran escritorio de caoba, que solía tener en su oficina, reclinándose y viendo al horizonte en aquella ventana amplia y cristalina que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, pensando y analizando algo que no podía figurar en su mente todavía.

Cuando era pequeña, solía pensar que mi padre lo sabía todo. Que no importaba la pregunta que le hiciera, siempre sabría la respuesta. Hasta que un día le pregunte en mi inocencia

-"¿Papá?"

-"Si, querida"-su rostro se mostraba interesado en lo que tenia que decir, y sus ojos me examinaba como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

-"¿Por qué las personas mueren?"-mi rostro era juguetón, pero mis palabras eran totalmente serias.

Mi padre se quedo sentado viendo a esa misma ventana con una expresión de inmensa concentración, por semanas. Yo ya había olvidado mi pregunta, para cuando él me contesto:

-"Hija, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de por qué las personas mueren"-su rostro era gentil y sus palabras eran intensas y profundas-"Solo sé que lo tienen que hacer cuando el momento llega"

Que irónico es, que esa es la misma pregunta que me hacia años después, y que probablemente él ya nunca iba a poder contestarme.

Podía imaginarme su expresión calmada, viéndome desde donde quiera que este, dándome la misma respuesta que me dio entonces. Mi padre era un hombre de miles de cualidades, y una de las cuales siempre me cautivo, era su determinación a dame una respuesta, aun cuando no sabia cual era.

Sentí de nuevo como si mis ojos lagrimearan y como las gotas se resbalaban por mi mejía. Pero cuando volví mi palma para limpiarme, no había más que un caliente rastro de sonrojo. Y ni siquiera entiendo porque estaba sonrojada, eso solo me pasa cuando algo me apena demasiado… o cuando las lagrimas ya me están recorriendo el rostro.

Termine de empacar todas las cosas que hacían falta en la oficina y pronto salí de ese lugar. No quería quedarme más tiempo, sentía como si mi corazón me presionara en el pecho, y no me dejara respirar.

Después de eso todo fue mas rápido, llegue al hospital y mi el cuerpo de Fujitaka fue trasladado. Yukito se encargo de llevar a mamá a casa y yo termine lo demás.

Cuando llegamos, no podía haber anticipado mejor lo que pasaría. Sakura aun se encontraba en un estado de sobriedad y Tomoyo la acompañaba. Yukito fue de gran ayuda ya que se encargo de Touya. Cuando le asegure a mi hermano que todo estaba controlado, lo convencí para que saliera con Yukito a desahogarse y al igual que aconseje a mi hermana y a mi prima para que fueran a dar un largo paseo para despejar un poco su humor.

Cuando me quede sola en la casa con mamá, el silencio se apodero de ambas. No quería decir nada y ella no quería hablar tampoco, así que me dedique a limpiar su habitación, sacando todas las cosas de papá y también desocupe su oficina en la casa.

Sabia que mamá se sentiría peor cuando le tocara dormir en la habitación matrimonial sola. Asique hice todo lo que pensé que seria mejor, cambie mi habitación por la de ella.

Se que suena ilógico que pude realizar todo eso en un solo día. Pero la verdad es que desalojar el cuarto de mamá fue mas difícil de lo pensando, así que solo cambie las camas y un poco ropa para mientras lo trasladaba todo.

Los chicos se tardaron mas de lo que pensé, asique prepare la cena para mientras. La verdad es que no creía que ninguno tuviera mucho apetito, pero quería encontrar algo que hacer.

Pero después de un tiempo prolongado, en donde no halle mucho mas que hacer, decidí que era hora de hablar con mamá. Podía ser que estuviera sufriendo y todo lo que quisiera, pero todavía había cosas que ella tenia que hacer, antes de poderse echar a llora desconsoladamente.

Tome el teléfono en mis manos y marque un numero que me sabia de memoria, no por gusto, sino por obligación. Solo hacia falta presionar el botón de llamada y se escucharía el sonido incesante de la línea.

Pero yo no iba a hablar por teléfono a nadie más y menos a esa persona. Esa era la obligación de mi madre, y por mucho que nos destrozara a ambas tenia que hacer esa llamada. Porque por mas que la pospuse en el día, era hora de que se realizara.

Me acerque serenamente hacia mi madre; el no saber que sentir, ayudaba a que mantuviera calmada y mi apariencia pareciera serena.

-"Tienes que llamarlo"-le dije cuando me encontraban frente a ella en el sofá. Extendí mi brazo junto con el teléfono-"No quiere hacerlo, y lo comprendo, pero debes hacerlo…. Es lo correcto"

Sus ojos eran cristalinos y estaban rojos de tanto llorar. La gente dice que los ángeles no lloran, porque están hechos de paz y de todo lo bueno en el mundo, pero puedo asegurar que eso no es cierto, porque ese día pude ver a un ángel desmoronarse en llanto enfrente de mis ojos.

Su rostro se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre, sus labios se encontraban rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas sin vida, sin emoción, solo dos orbes vacíos. Su nariz era goteante y roja. Y su hermosa cabellera se encontraba desordenadamente hermosa, y caía de manera trágica por todo su cuerpo.

No quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo y aun así no lo pude evitar tenia que hacer que hiciera esa llamada.

-"Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor"-me dijo en un hilo de voz.

La voz de mi mamá, siempre había sida digna de mi admiración; porque era tan sagaz y divertida como la de una niña pequeña que juega sin preocupaciones, y tan delicada y melodiosa como un hermoso canto celestial. La voz de mamá siempre había sido parecida a la de Sakura, tan llena de vida, tan llena de esperanza y amor, que me llenaba escucharlas.

Pero hoy, su voz no era más que un susurro bajo y olvidado. Tan rompible y doloroso, que en vez de llenarme, me quitaba mas de lo que tenia en aquellos momentos.

-"No, es cierto. Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor"-dije yo, pensando en sus palabras y su sentido tan retorcido-"Pero es lo mas predecible"

Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más despacio y sentía como miles de puntadas atravesaban mi cuerpo, y me estrujaban el alma. Y fue cuando me di cuenta, que era por la impotencia que sentía, por la desesperación que me hacia tener un rencor grande hacia el destino y la muerte. No podía ayudarlos, por más que quisiera mamá, Sakura y Touya sufrirían, y no podría ayudarlos.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, cuando el murió?"-pude notar que estaba balbuceando, ya que menciono la muerte de papá como si nada, y nadie en su estado estaría así de tranquilo como para pronunciar palabras tan fuertes en un momento como ese.

-"No lo se"-le dije tranquilamente, tratando de ser lo mas sincera posible-"Ahora llámalo antes de que se entere por otras personas, y se haga peor para ti y para los demás"

Ella sabia de que hablaba. Y creo que esa la convenció, porque tomo el teléfono de mis manos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y dolorosos, pero al final tomo el teléfono y presiono el botón para llamar.

Una voz contesto de la otra línea y su cara se volvió hacia mí. Su expresión era triste, miserable y dudosa. Trate de impregnar en mi rostro todo lo contrario: seguridad, dureza y entendimiento, para darle valor para hacer lo que debía de hacer.

-"Hola"-dijo al fin, después de un largo suspiro-"No, algo ha pasado"-espero unos momentos, que sabría serian infierno para la otra persona-"Fujitaka… Fujitaka…"-su voz se quebró y sabia en ese momento, que no podría hacerlo porque hacerlo, significaba aceptarlo y no estaba preparada para eso.

Tome el teléfono delicadamente, de sus manos y coloque el auricular en mi oído.

-"Abuelo"-mi tono era serio y frio. No mostraría ninguna emoción frente a ese hombre.-"Abuelo, papá a muerto. Solo llamábamos para que lo supieras, espero no haber interrumpido nada"

Creo que se quedo tan pasmado con la noticia, que ni siquiera dijo nada a mi notable sarcasmo. Usualmente no utilizaba el sarcasmo con él, más bien nunca era sarcástico con él. Pero me llenaba de rabia tener que darle explicaciones, cuando, él era una de las personas que mas odio a mi padre. Y por ende no me era muy grato llamarle para informarle que el objeto de su odio infantil, había muerto.

-"¿Necesitan algo?"-y cuando de la otra línea el abuelo pregunto eso, lo primero que cruzo mi mente fue 'por supuesto que necesitamos algo, necesitamos a nuestro padre'. Pero recapacite antes de hacer mas claro mi sarcasmo.

-"No, ya me encargue de todo"-le dije secamente-"Solo es una llamada de aviso, y si puede decirle a tía Sonomi la noticia, se lo agradecería, hasta pronto".

Y con eso colgué.

Me quede sentada en la mesita de café de la sala, por un buen rato. Hasta que fui consiente del llanto desenfrenado de mi madre. Me volteé a verla, y solo vi su pelo enmarañado sobre su rostro, protegiéndola.

Y por primera vez en 17 años sentí rabia contra ella. Sentí una rabia desconsiderada y rebelde dentro de mí; porque la mujer que tanto había admirado, ahora se rompía fácilmente con una oleada, y me enoje con ella aun mas por haberme hecho terminar lo que ella tubo que haber hecho.

La deteste porque me hiso hablar con un hombre al cual en estos momentos despreciaba por el odio que le había tenido a mi padre. Un hombre al cual estaba liado consanguíneamente por parte de ella. La deteste por no haberse levantado temprano esa mañana para despedirse de papá. La deteste por que no lo llamo antes de abordar el avión, como yo solía hacer cuando estaba de vacaciones, porque si lo hubiera hecho, nos habríamos dado cuanta. La deteste porque ella ya no era la mujer a la que tanto admire y ame, ella ya no era mi madre.

Y aunque en esos momentos no comprendí bien lo último, en los siguientes meses descubriría que tenía buenos motivos para detestarle aun más.

Porque luego de esa llamada el mundo en el que vivía, dio un giro de 180 grados. Y a partir de ese momento, comencé a odiar el destino tanto como odiaba a la muerte. Los odie por lo que me hicieron, los odie por lo que me obligaron a convertirme. Los odie porque ya no era la misma Sakary Kinomoto de hacia 24 horas, ahora era diferente y ahora era letal.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<p>

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que no sabia bien como quería que este capitulo se desarrollara, ya que no sabia exactamente el papel de cada quien luego de la muerte de Fujitaka, es decir, que haría cada quien un día después de lo que paso y todo eso.

Lo cierto es que jamás me ha tocado vivir una situación tan triste y desagradable, y por tanto me fue difícil adivinar que hace una persona cuando un ser amado muere repentinamente. Pero supongo que la falta de sentimiento de Sakary me ayudo mucho a ser mas fría y distante, en cierto sentido, con lo que estaba pasando. Ya que no podía integrarme realmente con lo que pasaba con los demás.

Es decir, supongo que se darán cuenta que Nadeshiko estaba devastada, Sakura estaba en shock y Touya estaba demasiado sumiso en esos momento como para siquiera demostrar algo.

Bueno espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan en este 2012…

Yo realmente espero que este año sea mucho mejor que los anteriores, pero todo será como deba de ser!

Lo quiero mucho y gracias por tu apoyo: Sari-Natsuki me ha servido mucho para tratar de terminar este tonto capítulos, pero a partir de aquí se me hará mucho más fácil escribir lo demás, espero más Reviews de tu parte y de toda la comunidad lectora

Hasta pronto


End file.
